Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by Dydrex Slytherin
Summary: Harry recibe una estraña carta que cambia su vida para siempre. Grandes poderes opuestos despiertan tras años de letargo. Voldemort vuelva más poderoso y malvado que nunca. ¿Qué hará nuestro héroe ante esto? Leelo y lo sabrás...
1. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix  
  
  
  
1. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas.  
  
Una oscura figura se deslizaba silenciosamente por un corredor oscuro hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final de este. Al abrir la puerta vio algo muy familiar para él: la lechucearía del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Seleccionó cuidadosamente una lechuza y rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar un pequeño paquete y una carta que se apresuró a atar a la pequeña patita de la hermosa lechuza gris. Se quedó mirando unos momentos mientras la lechuza se alejaba hacia el sur en el hermoso anochecer veraniego.  
  
La sombría figura se volvió rápidamente al oír como se abría la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba un afable semigigante que preguntó sorprendido:  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí, profesor...  
  
En ese momento en la tranquilidad de la calle Privet Drive un joven de 15 años se despertaba desconcertado y algo molesto por no haber logrado averiguar la identidad del misterioso personaje de su sueño. Ese joven de rebelde cabello negro, brillantes ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo era Harry Potter, pero Harry no era un muchacho normal, era un mago, ni más ni menos que el mago que catorce años atrás logró hacer desaparecer a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia; pero hacía unos meses este había logrado recobrar su poder gracias al traidor Colagusano  
  
Harry pronto descubrió el motivo de su brusco despertar: siete lechuzas golpeteaban el cristal de su ventana. Harry se puso las gafas y se levantó para dejarlas pasar, con algo de sorpresa recordó que era su cumpleaños. Tras quitar los paquetes a las seis primeras lechuzas se fijó en la última que quedaba y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que el desconocida del sueño había elegido con tanto cuidado. Harry se dio prisa en desatar la carta y el paquete, en cuanto lo hizo la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. Decidió empezar por la carta que había traído la lechuza. Cuando empezó a leerla su sorpresa fue tal que la hoja de pergamino se le cayó de las manos. Cuando la recogió y volvió a empezar a leer, aun no repuesto del susto recibido, la carta decía:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Si estas leyendo esto significa que yo he muerto y tu acabas de cumplir quince años. En el paquete que va junto con esta carta encontrarás un medallón, póntelo y no te separes de él, te protegerá. Ese medallón tiene una historia que ha ido pasando de generación en generación en nuestra familia, una historia que no se puede poner por escrito. Sólo tu tío Josh(del que probablemente nunca hayas oído hablar) y yo la conocemos y puesto que la carta y el medallón han llegado a ti significa que mi hermano gemelo sigue vivo y bien escondido. Encuéntralo. No le cuentes esto a nadie hasta saber la historia.  
  
Tu padre que te quiere  
  
  
  
James Potter  
  
Harry no entendía nada,¿tenía un tío?¿Por qué no tendría que saber de él, de conocerlo?¿Qué hacía en Hogwarts? Pues si algo sabía con certeza era que esa carta había sido enviada desde allí. Cuando por fin recordó el medallón había pasado cerca de diez minutos llenos de preguntas sin respuesta, al menos por ahora; se dirigió hacia el paquete envuelto en papel marrón, lo retiró con cuidado y descubrió una caja de terciopelo púrpura, que ha Harry le recordaba el color del sello de las cartas de Hogwarts, ¿tendría algo que ver? Otra pregunta sin respuesta a la ya inmensa lista. Al abrir la caja quedo totalmente impresionado por lo que vio allí.  
  
El medallón era magnífico. Estaba totalmente hecho de plata y oro, incluso la cadena de la que colgaba era de ambos materiales, pero lo que más impactó a Harry fue el emblema central, eran..., no, eso era imposible, estaba viendo alucinaciones. El dibujo central del medallón era una serpiente de plata con ojos de esmeralda enrollada a los pies de un león rampante de oro con ojos de rubí. ¡¡¡Los escudos de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin Juntos en un medallón!!! Eso era de locos. Al darle la vuelta notó que tenía una inscripción en runas que seguramente a Hermione no le habría sido difícil descifrar, pero Harry debía hacerlo sólo puesto que no le podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Al volver a mirar la parte delantera del medallón volvió a pensar en lo insólito del dibujo, ¡¡pero si Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin eran enemigos irreconciliables!! Cuando se puso el medallón éste hizo algo que lo dejó aterrado, nada más tocar su pecho brilló intensamente y la serpiente se enrolló entorno al león. Harry hizo intento de quitárselo pero entonces recordó que se lo había enviado su tío de parte de su padre, no podía ser peligroso  
  
Dejó sobre su escritorio la caja en la que había llegado el medallón, que parecía ser muy antigua, y bajo ésta la carta de su padre, sólo de pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, Su padre le había escrito una carta, al recordar esto también recordó la multitud de preguntas para las que aun no tenía respuesta y decidió que nada más llegar a Hogwarts empezaría a buscarlas, empezando por descifrar la inscripción del Medallón, y tras esto lo más complicado saber cual de los profesores de Hogwarts era su escondido y misterioso tío, a menos estaba seguro de que Hagrid no podía ser puesto que lo había visto en el sueño, en realidad de él venía la pista de que era un profesor. ¿Quién sería?  
  
Harry cogió la carta más cercana, que resultó ser de los gemelos Weasley:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te damos las gracias otra vez por el fantástico regalo que nos hiciste, lo estamos aprovechando bien. Ya le hemos comprado a Ronnie su túnica y también nos hemos comprado esta lechuza, se llama Pumuky,¿te gusta? Tenías razón, nuestra madre ya no parece estar tan interesada en que entremos en el Ministerio de Magia, sin embargo no a parado de preguntarnos de donde hemos sacado tanto dinero. Hemos oído "por casualidad" mencionar a nuestros padres que tal vez Dumbledore te deje venir a pasar con nosotros las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones, tenemos mucho que enseñarte...Aunque te mandamos una pequeña muestra.  
  
Te desean un feliz cumpleaños  
  
Fred y George Weasley  
  
Cuando terminó de leer miró a su alrededor y vio a la lechuza que había traído la carta y pensó; que era perfecta para los gemelos, parecía uno de las Sortilegios Weasley más que una lechuza. Así que con una carcajada se puso a escribir la respuesta para los gemelos, de pronto recordó que aún no había abierto su regalo, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla vio un montón de Sortilegios nuevos y algunos de los viejos, pero decidió que daría buena cuenta de ellos en Hogwarts. La respuesta que Pumuky llevaba cuando salió decía:  
  
Queridos Fred y George:  
  
Me encantó vuestro regalo, haré buen uso de él en Hogwarts este año(con Malfoy claro). La lechuza también me gustó mucho, es perfecta para vosotros. Se despide  
  
Harry  
  
Luego leyó la carta que traía Pig, que era de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, espero que no te lo amarguen tus tíos. Aquí todo sigue igual, salvo que Fred y George han conseguido MUCHO dinero y mi madre no ha dejado de preguntarles de donde lo han sacado, pero ellos no se lo quieren decir. En el mundo mágico no hay noticias de Quien-tu-sabes, ni ataques ni nada, menos mal.  
  
  
  
Se despide  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
PD: Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
  
A Harry la noticia de que Voldemort no había hecho nada no lo tranquilizó en absoluto, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que él no podía hacer nada desde Privet Drive y la idea de que Voldemort se paseara por allí era por lo menos ridícula. Cuando abrió el regalo vio una bola de cristal hueca y con engarces de plata, parecida a una recordadora, una nota calló del paquete  
  
"Harry, esto no es una recordadora, es un detector de magos tenebrosos. Lo aprietas en la mano y si aparece una espesa niebla púrpura es que hay alguno cerca"  
  
A Harry le encantó el regalo. Resultaba muy útil con los tiempos que corrían, en ese momento todo lo ocurrido durante la última prueba del Torneo de lo Tres Magos le volvió a la memoria. Sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela de tan tristes pensamientos y siguió abriendo cartas y regalos. el siguiente fue el de Hagrid, que le había dado una gran pista para uno de sus enigmas durante su sueño. La carta era breve:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Acabo de llegar de la misión ultra-secreta que me mandó el profesor Dumbledore y estoy algo cansado. Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que te guste mi regalo.  
  
Hagrid  
  
PD: El otro paquete es del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Al mirar el paquete Harry se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo habitual y al abrirlo comprobó que había dos. El primero que abrió era un libro...¿sobre el cuidado de un fénix?¿Por qué le mandaba eso Hagrid? Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta al abrir el segundo paquete puesto que contenía lo que según parecía era un huevo de fénix, como Harry pensó acertadamente. Este venía acompañado de una nota.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te mando este huevo que fue puesto por Fawkes, es muy raro que los fénix pongan huevos, así que decidí mandártelo como regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Se despide  
  
Albus Dumbledore PD: Esta a punto de salir.  
  
Harry se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia y el regalo. Enseguida le envió a ambos una nota de agradecimiento. La siguiente carta que abrió fue la de Hermione.  
  
  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que pases un feliz verano y no le des más vueltas a lo sucedido durante el Torneo. Estoy muy preocupada por la supuesta inactividad de Quien-tu-sabes, seguro que no es para nada bueno. Estoy de vacaciones con mis padres en Italia, cuando les conté lo que pasó no me dejaron ir a visitar a Viktor, los magos de aquí tienen una historia muy interesante.  
  
Besos de  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
PD: Te explicaré lo que es mi regalo cuando nos veamos, pero te adelanto que te será muy útil con la capa invisible.  
  
Esto lo dejó extrañado y al abrir el paquete vio una caja que contenía, bien acolchado para que no se rompiera, un frasco con una poción de color amarillo parecida a aceite de oliva, ¿para qué serviría? Decidió investigar por su cuenta, ya que había acabado los deberes hacía ya bastante tiempo y ahora estaba mortalmente aburrido. Una poción, ¡vaya ideas que tiene Hermione! Harry dejaba divagar a su mente, poción, Snape, ¿cuál sería la misión que Dumbledore le encargó? ¿Tal vez volver con Voldemort y los mortífagos? ¡Pobre Snape! Eso no se lo desearía a nadie. Ni siquiera a él o a Malfoy. Mientras pensaba así, su vista se fijó en el libro y el huevo y se dio cuenta de que la cáscara del huevo estaba rota y caminando torpemente por la mesa había un polluelo que se parecía bastante a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, pero Harry le notó algo diferente aunque no sabía qué. Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que ese no era un fénix como los otros, pero ahora su principal preocupación era atenderlo no si era normal o no, cogió el libro que le había mandado como regalo Hagrid y para su horror vio que lo primero que debía hacer era darle para comer un preparado especial para fénix recién nacidos durante tres días y luego su comida habitual.  
  
-Y, ¿de dónde saco yo ahora comida especial para fénix, tenga la edad que tenga? No creo que en la tienda de animales de la esquina tenga algo así...- dijo en voz alta, y el fénix le miro y emitió un extraño sonido.  
  
Pensó que tal vez Sirius Supiera algo del regalo de Dumbledore y le mandara un poco. Se dirigió hacia donde tenía la única carta que le quedaba por abrir, que como esperaba era de su padrino y la abrió.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que estés bien y pases un feliz cumpleaños. Si me necesitas o pasa algo extraño mándame una lechuza, estoy más cerca de lo que crees. Me he enterado del regalo que Dumbledore te va ha hacer, así que te mando algo que te va ha ser muy útil los primeros días. También te mando mi regalo. Era de tu madre y ella me pidió que te lo diera cuando cumplieras quince años si a ella le pasaba algo. Es un objeto muy especial y poderoso. Yo no se exactamente cuales son sus poderes, eso sólo tu madre lo sabía. Espero que lo descubras pronto, pues es muy importante que lo averigües.  
  
Tu padrino  
  
  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Con algo de prisa Harry abrió el paquete, que contenía un bote con un mejunje de aspecto asqueroso y una pequeña caja de plata que cuando la abrió vio que estaba forrada de seda verde y en el centro había un anillo que para sorpresa de Harry tenía un parecido increíble con el Medallón, era de plata por fuera y oro por dentro. Tras contemplar atónito el extraño anillo durante un rato un sonido ya bastante familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos...  
  
Era su nuevo fénix que le estaba lanzando una mirada acusadora, como diciéndole que tenía hambre, y entonces recordó la extraña mezcla y se la acercó como indicaba el libro. El fénix miró la comida, se acercó y le lanzó una mirada de asco que hasta Harry pudo entender. ¡Menuda nochecita! Ahora resulta que al fénix no le gusta su comida. Pensó Harry. Así que visto esto decidió probar a darle una rana de chocolate de las que le había mandado Ron hacía unos días...  
  
Y lo imposible pasó el fénix se acercó y ante la incrédula mirada de Harry empezó a comerse la rana. Harry aun impresionado sacó otra y se la dio. Esto se repitió hasta que ya no quiso más.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si aun no te he puesto nombre! ¿Como te gustaría llamarte? Eh... Tal vez... Falcore... ¿Te gusta?  
  
Para asombro de Harry Falcore emitió el canto de fénix más hermoso que este había oído nunca.  
  
Antes de acostarse Harry envió a Hedwig a casa de Ron pidiéndole a este que le recomendase una tienda de animales mágicos que vendiese vía lechuza. Justo cuando cerraba los ojos notó que las plumas de Falcore estaban empezando a cambiar de color y a crecer. Pero eso era imposible el libro traía que solo cambiaban a partir del segundo día después del nacimiento. Pero tenía demasiado sueño para pensar en eso. 


	2. En la Madriguera otra vez

2. En la Madriguera otra vez.  
  
  
  
Al oír el tan acostumbrado grito de tía Petunia para despertar a Harry este tardó varios minutos en recordar lo sucedido. Cuando se puso las gafas y miró hacia su escritorio casi se cae de la cama al darse cuenta que donde antes había un pequeño polluelo ahora había un hermoso fénix...blanco. Se quitó las gafas, se frotó los ojos y se las volvió a poner, pero el extraño fénix seguía allí, mirándolo, no era una imaginación suya. Saltó de la cama y cogió el libro, pero no se equivocaba, los fénix son escarlata y oro, no blanco azulados con el pico y las patas plateados...  
  
En ese momento Harry oyó algo que lo sacó bruscamente de su asombro:  
  
-Si quieres comer baja de una vez, vago anormal.-gritó tía Petunia.  
  
Después de decirle a Falcore que debía quedarse en la habitación hasta que él volviera, Harry bajó a desayunar. Cuando se sentó y empezó a comer lo que su tía le sirvió, su tío vio la cadena del Medallón y preguntó de malos modos:  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Tu, mocoso!¿Dónde has robado eso? ¡Es demasiado valioso para ti! ¡Dámelo!  
  
-Yo no he robado nada, me lo ha regalado mi PADRINO, y no me lo pienso quitar- mintió Harry con un aplomo que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.  
  
Ante la mención del "peligroso" padrino de Harry los Dursley callaron de repente temerosos de lo que su sobrino le pudiera decir si le quitaban la joya, para salir del aprieto tío Vernon bufó:  
  
-Entonces debe ser falso, ningún prófugo tiene semejante joya.  
  
Al oír esto Harry sonrió y acabó de desayunar  
  
Varios días después de esta discusión Harry recibió la contestación de Ron.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
La tienda de animales mágicos del Callejón Diagon tiene un catálogo de ventas vía lechuza, te lo mando con la carta, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Tengo una buena noticia, el Profesor Dumbledore dejará que pases las dos últimas semanas de las vacaciones con nosotros. Pasaremos a buscarte en coche el día quince de agosto a las 5pm. Estate preparado.  
  
Se despide  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
En cuanto acabó de leer la carta Harry miró el catálogo y encontró lo que le interesaba: una jaula para fénix y una percha como la que tenía el Profesor Dumbledore sólo que de plata y plegable, para mayor comodidad. En total no superaban los 21 galeones. Mandó el pedido y el permiso para sacar la cantidad exacta de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts.  
  
Los días pasaban despacio para Harry en Privet Drive, pues sus tíos no lo dejaban salir de su habitación más que para las comidas y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer estaba investigando que era la misteriosa poción regalo de Hermione.  
  
Tres días antes de que los Weasley lo fueran a recoger Harry se encontraba asomado a la ventana descansando de su todavía infructuosa búsqueda en el libro de pociones, ya era muy tarde, lo suficiente para que ningún vecino se percatase del extraño grupo que se acercaba aleteando fatigosamente. Eran las lechuzas que debían entregarle el paquete con su pedido de la tienda de animales mágicos, empezaba a pensar si no le llegaría antes de marcharse con los Weasley.  
  
Las lechuzas llegaban verdaderamente agotadas ya que el paquete era enorme y muy pesado, después de que Harry hubiera desatado el paquete y darles algo de agua estas volvieron a emprender el vuelo, saliendo por la ventana abierta. Como le había parecido a Harry el paquete era enorme, y al abrirlo comprobó que además de su pedido, una jaula y una percha para fénix, había lo que parecía un paño de terciopelo blanco para cubrir la enorme jaula.  
  
-¡Por fin a llegado! ¿Te gusta, Falcore?-dijo Harry, mostrándole lo que había en el paquete a su fénix, que comenzó a volar por el techo del cuarto silbando su hermoso e inquietante canto.  
  
La brillante luz del sol despertó a Harry antes que el grito de su tía. Mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, aun medio dormido, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¡por fin había averiguado para que servía el regalo de Hermione! Y tenía razón, le iba a ser muy útil. Era una poción para hacer al que se la tomara y lo que estuviera en contacto con él en inmateriales, como fantasmas, había encontrado la descripción al final del libro de pociones, pero no la fórmula, ¿de dónde la habría sacado Hermione? ¿Tal vez del libro del próximo curso?  
  
Ahora que pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de que aun no le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts con el material. Decidió que en cuanto los Weasley llegaran les preguntaría si a ellos les había llegado. Estaba aun sumido en sus pensamientos cuando bajaba a desayunar. El tiempo se le pasó volando preocupado como estaba por los muchos e importantes enigmas en los que se hallaba involucrado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta le quedaban menos de diez minutos para preparar su baúl e irse con la familia de su mejor amigo Ron. Subió corriendo las escaleras y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en el baúl a toda prisa, si no se apuraba no le daría tiempo y podría dejarse algo. Al darse cuenta de que tendría que cargar con dos jaulas, una de las cuales era muy pesada decidió mandar ha Hedwig volando para así poder llevar su jaula en el baúl. Metió a Falcore en su jaula y lo cubrió con el paño. Algo le decía que cuanta menos gente lo viera mejor. En el momento en que acababa de bajar su baúl sonó el timbre de forma insistente, Harry fue a abrir y se encontró con el señor Weasley que lo saludó amablemente:  
  
-¡Hola, Harry! ¿ya lo tienes todo aquí?  
  
-Casi todo, señor Weasley, me falta una jaula.  
  
-Ve a por ella mientras los gemelos meten en el coche el baúl.  
  
En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que tras el señor Weasley estaban Fred y George.  
  
-¡Hey, chicos! No os había visto.-luego en un susurro añadió- Luego me enseñareis todo lo que habéis avanzado.  
  
  
  
Para sorpresa del señor Weasley los tres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Tras este suceso Harry subió corriendo las escaleras a buscar a Falcore, ya cómodamente acomodado en su enorme jaula.  
  
-Ya nos vamos, así que no hagas ruido hasta que te destape.  
  
Y bajó mucho más despacio que antes debido al peso del pájaro .Al entrar con semejante jaula en el coche todos se quedaron extrañados.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué llevas ahí dentro, una arpía?- dijo Fred para regocijo general.  
  
-No, Fred es que Hedwig a engordado tanto que ya no entraba en la otra. jajjajaajjajajajaja.-ese era George .  
  
-No, Hedwig va volando.-respondió Harry a las bromas de los divertidos gemelos.  
  
-Entonces ahí dentro debes llevar a tu primo, déjame ver...-dijo Ron uniéndose a las bromas de sus hermanos he intentando levantar el paño que cubría la jaula.  
  
-No, Ron, os lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos, pero no antes.  
  
Y entre bromas y especulaciones de los gemelos el viaje pasó muy rápido. Pronto llegaron a "La Madriguera". 


	3. Libros, fénix y problemas

3. Libros, fénix y problemas  
Cuando cruzo la entrada de la casa solamente tuvo tiempo de saludar con un hola antes de que la señora Weasley le diera un abrazo que lo dejó sin aire. Tras una interminable serie de preguntas sobre su salud y sobre como había pasado el verano Harry, Ron y los gemelos subieron al cuarto de Ron con el baúl y la jaula. Al entrar Harry cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Asombrando a los gemelos con este gesto.  
  
-Pero...¿que tienes ahí dentro?  
  
-Os lo enseñaré sólo si juráis no decir nada a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
  
Los tres aceptaron el trato rápidamente y Harry les contó lo del regalo de Dumbledore y cuando terminó de hablar, antes de que le diera tiempo de destapar la jaula Fred dijo:  
  
-Así que Fawkes ha puesto un huevo. Es raro, pero no sé a que viene tanto secretismo, no es para tanto.  
  
-No me habéis dejado destapar la jaula...-dijo Harry mientras destapaba poco a poco la jaula de Falcore.  
  
Cuando los chicos vieron lo que tenían delante se quedaron totalmente pasmados. Nunca habían visto algo así, ni siquiera sabían que existía. Al verlo habían dado un corto grito que llamó la atención de su hermano Charlie que subió a comprobar que pasaba...  
  
Al llegar a la puerta abrió sin llamar y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente anonadado, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar los gemelos tiraron de él hacia dentro obligándolo a entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry preocupado por que Charlie lo contara le hizo jurar lo mismo que a sus hermanos. Charlie se acercó a la jaula, aun sin habla, y sin apartar los ojos del hermoso y extraño pájaro que tenía delante, como si temiera que desapareciera si dejaba de mirarlo. Harry y sus hermanos lo miraban intrigados por su inusual comportamiento. De pronto pareció salir del trance en el que parecía haber entrado y farfulló:  
  
-Es imposible. Un fénix de...hielo.  
  
-Un ¿qué?- preguntaron los chicos a coro.  
  
- Un fénix de hielo . Son extrañísimos nace uno cada varios siglos y además son mucho más poderosos que cualquier otro animal mágico, si no recuerdo mal pueden hacerse invisibles, cambiar de color para parecerse a los demás fénix y otras cosas que ahora no recuerdo. Es muy peligroso tenerlos porque al ser tan poderosos los magos tenebrosos los utilizan para conjuros y pociones, el último del que se tuvo conocimiento fue robado por un mago tenebroso para tratar de conseguir la inmortalidad. Por suerte no lo logró, lo atraparon antes de que acabara la poción, pero ya había matado al fénix...¿de dónde lo has sacado, Harry?  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore me lo regalo. Pero...¿como hacen eso de cambiar de color y hacerse invisibles?  
  
-Hay que entrenarlos. Hay un libro muy antiguo que explica cómo.  
  
-¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?¿Lo hay en Flourish y Blotts?  
  
-La verdad es que no lo sé, mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales para vuestro próximo curso y entonces podrás mirar.  
  
-¿Por fin han llegado las cartas?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Si, hubo un pequeño problema con las lechuzas y no las pudieron mandar en la fecha habitual.  
  
-Eh... Charlie, te acuerdas del nombre del libro sobre fénix de hielo, ¿verdad?  
  
-La verdad es que no pero lo trae uno de mis viejo libros, mañana te lo digo, Harry.  
  
-Recuerda que no hay que decirle nada a nadie, eh, hermanito- dijo George.  
  
Tras esto Charlie salió del cuarto para buscarle la información a Harry. En esto Harry sacó la poción que Hermione y los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron como platos al reconocer lo que Harry tenía en la mano...  
  
-¡Harry te pueden expulsar!  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Eso es una poción para hacerse incorpóreo, ¡esa poción sólo esta en un libro de la Sección Prohibida!-dijo Fred sumamente alarmado por lo que el creía que había hecho su amigo- Todo tiene un limite, Harry, has robado un libro de la biblioteca... -Tranquilos, esta poción me la regaló Hermione para mi cumpleaños, y no creo que ella halla roto las normas de una manera TAN descarada, no es típico de ella. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Me dijo que ella también vendría.  
  
-Ehhh... La verdad es que recibí una carta suya muy rara diciendo que no podía venir, no explicaba el por qué.-dijo Ron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por la señora Weasley para que fueran al Callejón Diagon. El primer lugar que visitaron nada más salir del Caldero Chorreante fue Gringotts, donde Harry cogió más dinero que de costumbre por las compras extra que pensaba hacer. Harry y Ron fueron primero a Madame Malkin, para comprar las túnicas de Harry y el bañador que pedían en la carta. Harry se preguntaba para que lo mandarían llevar, con el frío que hacía en Hogwarts.  
  
Después de acabar de comprar la ropa y otros útiles fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros, había dos que nunca habían tenido, "Las Artes Oscuras desde su nacimiento hasta nuestros días" Lucinda Garamond y "El Arte del Duelo" de Franklin Courier, parecía que tendrían asignaturas nuevas. Cuando todos acabaron de comprar sus libros se fueron cada uno por su lado, Harry que aun no había acabado le dijo a Ron que le esperara en la Heladería media hora después. Entonces se volvió al dependiente y le preguntó por el libro "Fénix de hielo, todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos y más". El hombre lo miró sorprendido por tan extraña petición y Harry sonriendo le dijo.  
  
-Me encantan los fénix...  
  
Le dijo que no sabía si le quedaba algún ejemplar ya que era un libro muy raro y se fue a la trastienda. Volvió minutos después lleno de polvo y con un gran libro en las manos.  
  
-Tienes suerte jovencito, es el último que queda de la última edición. No se publica desde hace más de doscientos años...  
  
Harry pagó el elevado precio del libro y lo miró con detenimiento, era un libro de aspecto extraño, estaba encuadernado con lo que parecían plumas de fénix blanco muy duras y compactas, el libro era enorme, parecía una de las losas del suelo. El titulo y todas las páginas estaban escritas en tinta plateada, el efecto que daba era muy hermoso. Harry estaba tan concentrado en este reconocimiento del libro que no se fijaba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en los gritos de pánico de la gente que corría buscando un lugar seguro donde refugiarse.  
  
Cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la frente alzó la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, cuyos rojos ojos brillaban de malicia y anticipación.  
  
Harry comprendió que había llegado su fin, no había manera de que escapara esta vez, ningún Medallón le protegería del odio del ser que tenía delante, un ser que no dudaría en matarle. Por fin Voldemort comenzaba a levantar la varita para lanzar su famoso Avada Kedavra cuando oyó un susurro y vio formarse entre él y Voldemort una cortina de niebla, aun miraba anonadado el lugar en el que un momento antes estaba Voldemort cuando una mano tiró de él hacia tras y lo tapó con algo, en ese momento la niebla se disipó y vio a Voldemort avanzar hacia él mirando a su alrededor como si no lo viera, pero tanto él como su anónimo salvador estaban bien a la vista, salvo que lo que lo había cubierto fuera una capa invisible...  
  
Una voz lo sacó de sus agitados pensamientos, una voz que él conocía, una voz cálida y amable...¡¡la voz de su padre!!  
  
-Camina conmigo sin hacer ruido hacia la pared de la derecha.-dijo en un susurro.  
  
Mientras hacia lo que le mandaba Harry se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el Caldero Chorreante, cuando llegaron allí lo sacó de debajo de la capa y le dijo ya en un tono de voz más audible:  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver, Harry, tenlo presente.  
  
Mientras oía los pasos alejarse se dio cuenta de que no podía ser su padre el que lo había salvado, porque su padre estaba muerto y nada lo podía resucitar. Después de pensar un momento se dio cuenta de que si bien su padre estaba muerto, tenía un hermano, un hermano gemelo que tendría su misma voz. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo...¡¡¡Había conocido a su tío y éste le había dicho que se volverían a ver!!!!!  
Klozz: No te preocupes que voy a actualizar tan pronto como pueda. No voy a abandonar el fic (sobre todo porque ya tengo escritos 7 capítulos... ¬_¬# )  
  
Migweg: Trato de hacer la trama todo lo consistente que puedo ( a veces me da por desvariar, pero no lo puedo evitar... ) y todos ponemos Falcore o Godric porque según los rumores Harry va a tener un fénix de nombre Falcore. El por qué de Godric no lo sé, tal vez por el rumor de que Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor... 


	4. El poder de la mente

4. El poder de la mente.  
Cuando entró en el bar aun se hallaba algo aturdido. Así que se sobresaltó cuando al mirar hacia el frente vio a los Weasley junto al profesor Dumbledore, Ojoloco Moody y otros magos que no conocía, un poco más al fondo vio otra cara conocida, la del profesor Lupin. Todos lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados como si pensaran que a esas alturas ya debería estar muerto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía a la señora Weasley y al profesor Lupin encima, al lado del profesor se encontraba un gran perro negro que guardaba un ligero parecido con el Grim y que lo miraba como si quisiera imitar a los otros dos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta...  
  
Allí, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba ni más ni menos que el Profesor Snape, detrás del cual había otro nutrido grupo de magos, Snape tenía muy mal aspecto, como si lo acabase de atropellar un autobús, estaba lleno de cortes y su habitual túnica negra estaba rasgada por varios sitios, tenía lo que parecía una dolorosa quemadura en la cara, cerca del ojo izquierdo. Cuando al entrar vio a Harry no dijo nada, pero la expresión de su cetrino rostro no necesitaba palabras para expresar su claro disgusto.  
  
Momentos después el profesor Dumbledore estaba interrogando a Harry sobre lo ocurrido y como había escapado de Voldemorcito(perdón, Voldemort)cuando de repente oyó una voz que le hablaba como si estuviera a su lado. Harry pronto identificó la voz como la de su tío. Éste le decía:  
  
-No se lo cuentes, no le digas que estoy vivo, no debe saberlo...- En ese momento la voz dejó de oírse.  
  
Harry decidió hacer caso de la voz y no mencionar que conocía a la persona que iba bajo la capa. Extrañado se dio cuenta de que cada vez mentía mejor, pero si yo nunca he sabido mentir, siempre se nota que lo estoy haciendo.  
  
Entonces se levanta la única persona que parecía no haberle creído, Snape abrió la boca para hablar y dijo en su habitual tono frío y sarcástico:  
  
-Dumbledore, ¿no te parece un poco extraño que alguien se pasee con una capa invisible puesta por el Callejón Diagon y que además en lugar de salir corriendo como todos los demás se pare a salvarle la vida a alguien que se encuentra justo enfrente de Quien-tu-sabes? Yo diría que como mínimo es sospechoso, pero claro, como siempre, todo es una coincidencia...  
  
-Vamos, Severus, si Harry dice que no conocía a su salvador no tenemos porque desconfiar de él. Harry no miente bien, todos lo sabemos.-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry con su habitual mirada de simpatía.- ¿Habéis logrado rechazar a los Mortífagos fuera del Callejón?-preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Snape y a los magos que habían entrado con él.  
  
-Si, pero ha habido numerosos heridos y varios muertos y además no hemos podido capturar ni desenmascarar a ningún Mortífago.-Harry no lograba identificar al mago que estaba hablando, pero le era familiar- Se desaparecieron poco después de que Voldemort se fuera.-un estremecimiento de terror recorrió la sala al mencionar ese nombre.  
  
-Se me olvidaba-dijo el Profesor Dumbledore-. Harry, te presento a Frank Moody, es hijo de Alastor.  
  
Ambos se saludaron amablemente mientras Harry pensaba que por eso le resultaba familiar, se parecía mucho a su padre, claro que sin el ojo mágico, la pata de palo y sus muchas cicatrices.  
  
Mientras se desarrollaba esta conversación Sirius y Lupin miraban preocupados a Harry, probablemente pensando en el gran riesgo que había corrido.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, debemos irnos. Tengo que volver a Hogwarts. Cuando empecéis el curso os llevaréis una GRAN sorpresa. Hasta pronto.-se despidió el profesor Dumbledore antes de desaparecerse acompañado de casi todos los magos de la sala.  
  
Cuando llegaron a "La Madriguera" Harry se dio cuenta de que había perdido el libro. Al subir a la habitación que compartía con su amigo se lo iba a comentar cuando sobre su cama vio algo que lo dejó atónito...  
  
¡¡Allí estaba su libro junto con una carta!! Harry se precipitó hacia la cama llevándose a Ron por delante en su alocada carrera.  
  
-¡Eh! Ten más cuidado. Casi me tiras.  
  
-Lo siento. Es que ya daba por perdido el libro.  
  
-Y, entonces ¿cómo es que está aquí?-dijo Ron asombrado-¿De quién es esa carta, Harry?-preguntó al notar el sobre que acompañaba al hermoso libro.  
  
-Aun no lo sé, no la he abierto-dijo Harry sarcástico.  
  
Al abrir la carta Harry Leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te dejaste esto cuando nos "vimos", te lo devuelvo pues creo que no lo compraste para tenerlo de adorno.  
  
También t escribo porque probablemente no sepas que apartir de tu cumpleaños se te han despertado unos poderes que ha tenido toda nuestra familia desde siempre, el primero es la telequinesia, para desarrollarlo sólo tienes que mirar fijamente a un objeto(o persona), pensar que es lo que quieres que haga y mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Practica.  
  
Ya sabes quien soy  
  
-¿Poderes?¿Cómo voy a tener poderes especiales sin ni siquiera saberlo?- dijo Harry en voz alta, aturdido por la noticia.  
  
-Prueba a ver si es verdad.-dijo Ron que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Harry- Inténtalo, no pierdes nada.  
  
En ese momento Harry miraba fijamente una pluma que había sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Pensaba muy concentrado que quería que la pluma se elevara, era poco pero no quería empezar con algo muy complicado y que luego no le saliera. Ron seguía expectante todo el proceso. Mientras se movía nerviosamente, Harry movió la cabeza y la pluma...  
  
No se movió. Ron ya abría la boca para comentar algo, pero no llegó a decir nada, pues la pluma empezó a elevarse muy lentamente hasta alcanzar el techo de la habitación. Las palabras de Ron pronto fueron sustituidas por un grito de sorpresa que hizo que los gemelos, que habían estado escuchando tras la puerta todo el rato, abrieran la puerta y quedándose totalmente impresionados ante lo que vieron, pues ellos no habían oído lo que decía la carta. Con su ayudo Harry practicó todos los días sus nuevas habilidades hasta que llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts.  
Black-witch: Me gusta que te encante e intento hacerla lo más interesante que puedo sin perder la trama original.  
  
Amhy Potter: Si, era en esa página y ya esta de nuevo puesta la sección. El fic también lo estoy poniendo allí sólo que como casi no me queda tiempo por el bachiller se me está quedando un poco abandonado... Muchas gracias por los elogios, de verdad que me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Enermil-Lordness: De verdad me halaga que te guste, pero me parece que vas a tener que esperar un poco a conocer al tío de Harry (se le ve físicamente por primera vez en el capítulo 8) y aun más para descubrir detrás de que personalidad se esconde... jajajajajajajajajajajaja (a Dydrex le da un ataque y se muere dejándoos a tod@s así)  
  
Seck: Te tengo que contestar por aquí porque tengo un pequeño problema con el correo. La verdad es que yo también deje de pasarme por la página oficial porque aquello está muy mal organizado... Esto no es lo último que tengo escrito; he llegado a mitad del 7 (estoy atascada... T_T ) y también algunas escenas de otros capítulos (hay una clase de adivinación por la que más de uno me matará... pero me encanta ser malvada y hacerle la vida imposible a Harry...). No tengo ningún problema en mandarte lo que tengo (no las escenas inéditas, desvelaría demasiados secretos ¬_¬# ) pero si los quieres tienes que esperar a que arregle el problema con el correo... 


	5. Desastroso viaje de regreso a Hogwarts

5. Desastroso viaje de regreso a Hogwarts.  
Ya había llegado el día de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry estaba más contento que otras veces que había pasado el verano con los Weasley porque allí podría empezar a investigar todos esos misterios que últimamente plagaban su vida y también vería a Hermione.  
  
Los chicos corrían por toda la casa buscando plumas, libros, tinta, túnicas, George incluso estaba buscando su varita que parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando llegaron los coches del Ministerio todos estaban ya listos. Harry llevaba a Falcore destapado, ya que había estado entrenándolo desde su desastrosa visita al Callejón Diagon y ahora podía hacerse pasar por un fénix normal en cualquier momento. Pronto llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross.  
  
Al atravesar la barrera que conducía al anden 9 y 3/4 se encontraron con la habitual multitud que había allí a principios y finales de curso. Vieron a varios conocidos, pero no lograron encontrar a Hermione.  
  
-Tal vez ya este en un compartimiento esperándonos-dijo Harry, mirando la furiosa cara de Ron.  
  
-O tal vez la hallan hecho Prefecta, este en su vagón y ni siquiera halla venido a saludarnos.-dijo este cada vez más furioso.  
  
-Vamos, Ron, no seas así, sabes que Hermione no haría eso. Subamos o perderemos el tren.-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de conversación.  
  
Al subir vieron que todos los compartimentos estaban ocupados menos el último. Allí se acomodaron. Durante su recorrido a lo largo del tren se dieron cuenta de que además de Hermione faltaba alguien más...  
  
Draco Malfoy no estaba en el tren y estaba a punto de arrancar.  
  
-Quizás lo mandaron a Durmstrang como el quería.-dijo Harry algo intrigado y aliviado, si se iba no tendría que aguantar sus burlas más tiempo.  
  
-Ojalá, así alguien podría tirarlo a un glaciar y hacerle un favor al mundo.-añadió Ron esperanzado.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una voz preguntó humildemente:  
  
-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?-a Harry aquella voz le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba identificar a su propietario.  
  
Cuando Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quien se encontraba en el umbral.  
  
Era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero no el Draco Malfoy que habían dejado inconsciente al final del anterior curso, parecía como si toda su presunción y confianza se hubieran esfumado. ¿qué podía haber provocado semejante cambio en él?  
  
-No hay ningún otro sitio libre. ¿Me puedo quedar?-dijo con voz suplicante.  
  
-Pues... de acuerdo.-dijo Harry aún atónito y extrañado.  
  
Al decir esto recibió una mirada de agradecimiento de Malfoy y una asesina y de reproche de Ron. Tras sentarse y acomodar sus cosas, Malfoy empezó a hablar titubeante.  
  
-Yo...quería pediros disculpas...por mi comportamiento...estos años...Yo...lo siento-dijo Malfoy cabizbajo a unos Harry y Ron que se encontraban totalmente perplejos. Al darse cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta Harry logró articular, aun embargado por la sorpresa:  
  
-No importa, lo pasado, pasado está, pero...¿qué es lo que te ha hacho cambiar de actitud hacia nosotros?  
  
Malfoy se estremeció ante esta pregunta, como si le hiciera recordar el peor episodio de su vida.  
  
-Vosotros sabéis lo de mi padre, ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué es Mortífago? Si, ¿por qué?  
  
-Él quería que siguiera sus pasos y me llevó a una convocatoria en la que algunos Mortífagos habían llevado a sus hijos ante el Señor Tenebroso para que nos enseñara las Maldiciones Imperdonables...pero yo no fui capaz de torturar a nadie, no podía ver sufrir a alguien de esa manera...así que me la aplicaron a mí...mi propio padre.-después de esta última aclaración se hecho a llorar amargamente.  
  
Harry y Ron quedaron tan impresionados por lo que les acababa de contar el que hasta hacía poco creían su peor enemigo que durante unos momentos no pudieron reaccionar, pero cuando lo lograron asimilar todo se fueron a sentar a su lado para intentar consolarlo, pero parecía que no sólo le habían aplicado la maldición Cruciatus, si no que también lo habían torturado a la manera tradicional, porque cuando le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda su pálida cara se crispó de dolor. Mientras intentaban que se calmara los chicos pensaban cómo había podido hacerle eso su propio padre, por muy Mortífago que fuera tenía que querer a su propio hijo, ¿o no?  
  
Al fin lograron que se calmara un poco y les contó que allí había algunos Slytherin de sexto y séptimo año que sabían lo que había pasado y ahora le aterrorizaba la idea de pasar las noches sin protección contra ellos, pues sabía demasiado y tenía miedo de que el Señor Tenebroso quisiera matarlo.  
  
Al contarles esto dejó aun más impresionados a los chicos. Ellos tratando de ayudarle le sugirieron que le pidiera ayuda a Snape, pero él aun más aterrorizado les dijo:  
  
-Pero él es espía de los Mortífagos.-dijo- Yo lo oí allí, es lo que más miedo me da.  
  
-Díselo a Dumbledore, seguro que él te puede ayudar y seguro que lo hará.- dijo Harry muy convencido mientras pensaba para sí que aquello era lo que Dumbledore le había mandado hacer a Snape el año pasado, sí era lo que él creía, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la seguridad de que era así.  
  
De esta manera lograron pasar el viaje aunque de vez en cuando volvían a extrañarse de la ausencia de Hermione, el mismo Malfoy preguntó por ella al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en el compartimiento, resultaba muy extraño que Hermione Granger, la chica que estaba en contra de saltarse normas, la defensora de los elfos domésticos, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts llegara tarde o perdiera el tren, ¿qué le habría pasado? Nadie parecía tener la respuesta a este interrogante.  
  
El viaje siguió tranquilo, recibieron las visitas de sus amigos que se extrañaron al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy hablando tranquilamente con ellos, cuando pasó la bruja del carrito Harry compró un poco de todo y se lo ofreció a los demás. De pronto recordó algo que el profesor Dumbledore había dicho antes de desaparecerse en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
-¿Vosotros tenéis alguna idea de cual es la sorpresa que nos espera en Hogwarts?- Ron negó con la cabeza, lo mismo que Draco pero este dijo:  
  
-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? Yo no he oído nada durante el verano, ¿cómo os habéis enterado?  
  
-Nos lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore- contestó Ron.  
  
-Será mejor que nos cambiemos, estamos llegando a Hogsmeade.-dijo Harry.  
  
Acababan de ponerse las túnicas cuando el tren empezó a parar y a Ron se le ocurrió que Hermione podría haber ido en el vagón de los prefectos y no pasarse ni a saludar y que para comprobarlo podían esperar a que casi todos se hubieran ido para coger la dirigencia que los debía llevar hasta la seguridad de Hogwarts. A todos les pareció buena idea y se dispusieron a esperar.  
  
Cuando ya se disponían a coger una dirigencia para ir al castillo, todavía preguntándose dónde podría estar Hermione, de repente apareció de la nada un grupo de personas.  
  
Ellos se asustaron inmensamente al darse cuenta de que aquellas personas iban todas enmascaradas, ¡¡¡eran Mortífagos!!! De pronto Harry sintió una terrible punzada en la cicatriz y les dijo a los otros, que ya habían empezado a correr hacia los carruajes.  
  
-Corred, hay que salir de aquí Voldemort está entre ellos.-dijo gritando, lo que desencadenó el pánico entre los pocos estudiantes que aun se encontraban en la estación.  
  
Harry, Draco y Ron corrieron todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían, pero se dieron cuenta que si no se daban más prisa les cerrarían el paso, ya que todos los maleficios que se lanzaban iban para Harry y Draco.  
  
Cuando ya estaban alcanzando la última carroza un Mortífago se paró detrás de ellos y sacando la varita dijo apuntando a Draco:  
  
-¡¡Avada Kedavra!!  
  
Pero justo cuando el rayo verde iba a impactar y parecía que el chico ya no tenía salvación un débil destello salió del dedo de Harry y en ese momento el rayo del maleficio estallo en un sinfín de chispas, como si hubiera chocado con una muralla. El Mortífago, que parecía no haber visto el brillo, miraba fijamente su varita. Los tres compañeros no perdieron tiempo y se subieron al carruaje.  
  
Cuando ya estaban fuera de peligro Ron y Draco miraron a Harry con cara estupefacta y preguntaron a un mismo tiempo:  
  
-¿¡Cómo has hecho eso!?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y los miro con una expresión tan aturdida como la de ellos.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué fue ese destello?- preguntó Ron aun aterrorizado por la visión de los mortífagos y el ataque contra su nuevo amigo.  
  
-No lo sé, pero creo que fue lo que paró la maldición.- dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
-Yo... una vez oí decir a mi padre que una de las pocas cosas que podían desviar las Maldiciones Imperdonables era... el Anillo de Slytherin, lo tenía Quien-tu-sabes, pero me parece que lo perdió, pero no sé nada más.- dijo Draco, aún un poco pálido por la experiencia vivida.  
  
-Harry, ¿se te a olvidado contar algo?- preguntó Ron mordazmente.  
  
-La verdad es que Hocicos me mandó un anillo que había sido de mi madre y que ella les había entregado a él y a Lupin por si le pasaba algo que me lo hicieran llegar cuando cumpliera 15 años.-dijo Harry de un tirón.  
  
-Nos lo enseñas, por favor.- dijo Draco.  
  
Harry les enseñó el anillo y al volver a mirarlo se fijó por primera vez que tenía forma de serpiente mordiéndose la cola.  
  
-Tiene que ser una casualidad, mi madre era hija de muggles, ¿lo recordáis? Es imposible que tenga nada que ver con Voldemort...-dijo Harry poniéndose más nervioso con cada palabra.  
  
-Si, pero tal vez...-empezó a decir Ron, pero ante la furibunda mirada de Harry dejó de hablar antes de acabar la frase.  
  
-No diremos nada de lo del anillo a nadie, no hasta asegurarnos de qué es exactamente, ¿vale?-preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a los otros dos. Ambos asintieron, era mejor asegurarse antes de levantar semejante sospecha.  
Dash-man: Gracias por los elogios. Si, si estaba en la página oficial, sólo que con todo el lío del cambio se perdió varias veces y decidí no volver a ponerlo allí.  
  
Seck: Tranquilo, que no voy a tardar mucho... Ya veras dentro de poco todo lo que va a salir a relucir de la familia de Harry, poderes especiales es decir poco...  
  
Migweg: Y a mi me encanta que te guste... 


	6. La sorpresa de Dumbledore

6. La sorpresa de Dumbledore.  
Al llegar a la puerta del colegio y bajar del carruaje una avalancha de profesores se les echó encima, al parecer como habían tardado en llegar se había corrido la noticia de que los habían capturado o incluso matado. Todos los profesores conocidos fueron a ver como se encontraban, todos se hallaban muy preocupados, todos excepto Snape, al que parecía no importarle mucho el destino de sus alumnos.  
  
Tras el recibimiento de los profesores una joven se les tiró encima abrazando a Ron y a Harry. Era Hermione. Ella miró a Malfoy con desconfianza. Entonces sus amigos le explicaron el cambio de la situación de Draco y ella lo aceptó como uno más, pero aún había un brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos.  
  
En ese momento vieron acercarse lentamente a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con vosotros en su despacho después del banquete. La contraseña es "mermelada de frambuesa".-dijo cuando estuvo justo a su lado.  
  
-Bueno, nos hemos ahorrado los quebraderos de cabeza que nos iba a dar hacerle saber que queríamos hablar con él, ¿no?-dijo Harry bastante más animado que sus amigos-¿Por qué tenéis esa cara?  
  
Momentos después de esto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dejando paso a los alumnos. Los chicos entraron con sus compañeros. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor y Draco se separó de ellos para dirigirse reticentemente hacia la de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando el último de los alumnos se sentó las grandes puertas se abrieron y Entraron los nuevos alumnos precedidos de la profesora McGonagall. Hagrid entró en el Gran Comedor por la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores y saludó a los chicos como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry se preguntaba si su amigo sabría lo ocurrido con los mortífagos.  
  
Mientras Hagrid entraba en el comedor el Sombrero Seleccionado abrió el desgarrón que hacía las veces de boca y empezó a cantar.  
  
4 Grandes magos,  
  
con un gran sueño,  
  
con gran desdén lucharon,  
  
y así Hogwarts fundaron.  
  
Por generaciones y generaciones,  
  
yo selecciono tu casa,  
  
aunque sea más feo que una calabaza.  
  
No te confundas ni te despistes,  
  
yo sé lo que hiciste,  
  
todo está en tu cabeza,  
  
eso es lo que interesa.  
  
Cuidado con los secretos,  
  
que Hogwarts en sus paredes encierra,  
  
fantasmas, quejidos y lamentos,  
  
te atraparan, ¡estate alerta!  
  
Mientras que los chicos, ya un poco más calmados al saber que sólo había que probarse el sombrero, miraban asombrados todo lo que los rodeaba la profesora McGonagall desenrollaba el pergamino con la lista de nombres y llamaba a los primeros.  
  
-Arial, Fences- Un niño alto, de pelo castaño y bastante delgado se sentaba y probaba el sombrero en la mesa de Gryffindor los tres amigos inseparables hablaban sobre la extraña canción del sombrero, la gente de la Mesa de Profesores(había demasiada gente desconocida), lo sucedido con Draco y de la "desaparición" veraniega de Hermione.  
  
-Chicos, no creo que debamos fiarnos de Malfoy, me da mala espina toda esa historia-dijo Hermione.-¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad y no una historia inventada por el Innombrable para acercarse a ti, Harry.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, no sabemos si es verdad.-apuntó Ron empezando a desconfiar de Malfoy.  
  
-Lo que Draco dice es verdad, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esto.-dijo Harry convencido.- Por cierto Hermione ¿dónde has estado?¿No te vimos en el Expreso?¿Por qué no fuiste a casa de Ron en vacaciones?  
  
-Ese es otro tema que mejor tratamos luego.-dijo Hermione mientras se le humedecían los ojos.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron asustados, ¿qué le abría pasado a su amiga?  
  
-¡Eh! chicos, mirad a la mesa de profesores. No hay más gente de la que debería, incluso con las nuevas asignaturas.-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema- Debería haber sólo tres profesores nuevos, sin embargo...¡hay siete!  
  
-Siete, Harry, creo que empiezas a ver doble...-dijo Ron burlándose mientras se volvía hacia la Mesa Alta-Oye, que es verdad.  
  
-Fijaos, aquellos cuatro parecen aún más viejos que Dumbledore-dijo Hermione mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador abría su desgarrón y gritaba, después de haber tenido sentado al pobre chico al rededor de 5 minutos.  
  
-¡¡RAVENCLAW!!  
  
-Tal sean amigos suyos, de cuando estaba en Hogwarts como alumno.-dijo Ron divertido.  
  
-No sé, pero aquellos dos se lo están pasando en grande.-dijo Harry mirando a dos de los desconocidos. Eran los dos hombres del grupo ya que las otras dos eran mujeres. Ambos tenían una LARGA barba blanca y unos igualmente largos cabellos, también blancos. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda y el otro los tenía ambarinos como los de un halcón. Mientras los chicos hablaban, el Sombrero ya había llegado a Marlet, Georgia que fue directa a Gryffindor. La Ceremonia de Selección fue muy rápida y corta, ya que termino con Rounded, Bernard que fue enviado a Slytherin.  
  
Cuando la ceremonia terminó el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y el silencio inundó la sal en espera del habitual discurso de bienvenida.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, este curso debido a lo sucedido el año pasado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos se prohíbe a los alumnos salir del colegio después del anochecer, los profesores, los Premios Anuales y los Prefectos patrullaran por turnos los pasillos, el Bosque Prohibido como bien dice su nombre esta totalmente prohibido. Este año se vuelve a jugar la Copa de Quidditch-en ese punto el discurso del profesor fue interrumpido por una ensordecedora salva de aplausos. Los gemelos Weasley eran los más entusiasmados por la noticia.- bueno, como decía también tendremos dos asignaturas nuevas, Historia de las Artes Oscuras y Arte de Duelo. Ahora les presentaré a sus nuevos profesores...  
  
En ese momento un débil grito proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor le obligó a volver a detenerse. Al primer grito se le unieron muy pronto muchos más, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba casi todos los componentes de la casa Gryffindor estaban subidos a sus asientos. De repente se oyó una carcajada y a alguien decir:  
  
-¡Sois unos exagerados!-Era Harry que después de decir esto se metió bajo la mesa. Todo el comedor se quedó mirando hacia allí preguntándose que estaría pasando.  
  
Tras unos minutos en los que solamente se oían los murmullos de los miembros de otras casas y de los profesores que miraban dudando si intervenir o no. Se vio el destello de un hechizo y a los pocos segundos se escuchó claramente un sonoro golpe. Harry se había asustado y se había dado con la cabeza en la mesa. Tras esto salió frotándose donde había recibido el golpe con una mano, pero en la otra llevaba una enorme serpiente que se le enrollaba por todo el brazo y por el torso.  
  
Todos los alumnos se echaron atrás aterrorizados por semejante visión. Los que estaban cerca de Harry se asustaron aun más debido a la expresión que este tenía, en ella se mezclaba la rabia, el odio y una tranquilidad mortal. Nunca habían visto a Harry así.  
  
Harry se empezó a mover con la serpiente en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Para ser más exactos se dirigió hacia uno de los dos ancianos, el que tenía los ojos verdes. Todo esto había sido seguido atentamente por todos los alumnos, un silencio sepulcral se extendía por todo el Gran Comedor. Todos estaba extremadamente atentos a los movimientos de Harry.  
  
Harry tendiéndole la serpiente al hombre dijo con una frialdad inusitada:  
  
-Creo que es suya, señor Slytherin.-dijo para el asombro de todos incluido su interpelado que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, como si nunca antes hubiera visto un chico o que nunca nadie le hubiera hablado con semejante mezcla de cortesía y desprecio. Tomó la serpiente de las manos de Harry y este añadió:  
  
-Yo no la dejaría suelta por ahí, a la Señora Norris, la gata del Señor Filch, no le gustan las serpientes y me parece que ya ha tenido un encuentro con ella.  
  
Todo el Comedor miraba atónito la escena, ya no parecía importarles la serpiente, que ciertamente tenía muy mal aspecto, estaban más ocupados procesando la información sacada de la conversación. ¡¡¡Salazar Slytherin estaba vivo y en Hogwarts!!! Los miembros de la Casa Slytherin estaban emocionados y orgullosos, pero el resto solamente se mostraban molestos y preocupados por su presencia en el castillo. ¿¿¿Y si se desencadenaba algo todavía peor que hacía tres años???  
  
En el momento en que Harry se sentaba de nuevo y los cuchicheos, que habían estallado en la sala a causa de la revelación hecha por Harry, empezaban a adquirir un volumen alarmante el profesor Dumbledore carraspeó para recuperar la atención de sus impresionados alumnos.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, esperando a que acabara su discurso y aclarara el asunto. Él empezó a decir.  
  
-Bueno, lo último que quería anunciar es que durante algunos años tendremos entre nosotros a los cuatro fundadores de nuestro colegio. Ahora procederé a presentarlos. A mi derecha se encuentra Godric Gryffindor - el hombre de los ojos amarillos se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa debajo de su poblada barba saludó a los alumnos que le aplaudían calurosamente, con excepción de los Slytherin que ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular su despreció por el hombre que allí se encontraba.  
  
A mi izquierda se encuentra Helga Hufflepuff- una de las dos mujeres se levantó, tenía el cabello liso y largo recogido en un moño flojo. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, risueño y saludó a los alumnos que aplaudían cortésmente a excepción de los alumnos de la Casa fundada por ella que aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo.- A su lado se encuentra Rowena Ravenclaw.- la mujer que se encontraba a su lado se levantó y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. La mujer tenía los ojos de color verde claro y bajo el apretado moño se notaba que su pelo era rizoso.  
  
-A mi derecha también se encuentra Salazar Slytherin.- un silencio de muerte se formó en la sala mientras el hombre se levantaba claramente contrariado entre los aplausos de los alumnos de su Casa, pero nadie más aplaudió ni mucho ni poco.  
  
Todos los profesores de Hogwarts estaban sumamente impresionados por la helada bienvenida que los alumnos le habían dado al hombre.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban emocionados por la presencia del fundador de su Casa pero su emoción se veía disminuida por el hecho de que también estaba Slytherin fundador de la Casa rival de los Gryffindor.  
  
-Harry, ¿cómo supiste quien era?- preguntó curioso Neville.  
  
-Me lo dijo su serpiente, que es muy agradable.- contestó Harry.  
  
-No es posible que sea agradable, es una serpiente y además del antepasado de Quien-tu-sabes. No puede ser agradable.- dijo Ron con vehemencia.  
  
-No digas tonterías, Ron, tu que sabes como son las serpientes si nunca has hablado con ninguna y además como sabes como es el señor Slytherin si no lo conoces.- apuntó Hermione muy enfadada.  
  
-Vamos, Hermione, él fue el que empezó todo eso de la limpieza de sangre y, además, mira como son los miembros de su Casa...  
  
-Eres insoportable.  
  
-Y tu una estúpida.  
  
Harry empezaba a preocuparse ya que la discusión de sus amigos estaba subiendo de tono por momentos y con ello atrayendo la atención de todo el comedor. Él ya había intentado intervenir para calmar los ánimos, pero había sido ignorado, no sabía como parar aquello. De repente se le ocurrió una idea...  
  
Sabía que debía darse prisa pues incluso los profesores estaban empezando a observar con curiosidad la discusión. Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y se concentró con los ojos cerrados en las copas de sus amigos, momentos después hizo un movimiento descendente con la cabeza y las copas se elevaron y derramaron su contenido sobre Ron y Hermione para diversión de todos los presentes.  
  
Ellos se miraron desconcertados, pero de repente Ron se volvió hacia Harry enfadado, él sí había entendido lo que había pasado, y le dijo:  
  
-¿¿¿¿Por qué has hecho eso????  
  
-Porque estabais a punto de que la profesora McGonagall os pusiera un castigo.-dijo Harry respondiendo a su pregunta.  
  
Entonces los chicos se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando y que la profesora estaba levantada a medio camino entre la Mesa de Profesores y la mesa de Gryffindor y que lucía una mirada de enfado como pocas veces se le había visto.  
  
Antes de que nadie terminara de comer Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco cuchicheando con sus compañeros de curso. Cuando terminó dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y le hizo una seña para que saliera. Con mucha discreción ambos salieron del Gran comedor y cuando estaban fuera Draco comenzó a contarle a Harry lo que había estado hablando con sus amigos:  
  
-Se lo he contado todo y me dijeron que me apoyarían.  
  
-Esperemos que así sea y que no te estén tendiendo una trampa.-cuando Harry decía esto la puerta del comedor se abrió y salieron unos cuantos Slytherin de los cursos superiores, por la palidez cadavérica que adquirió la piel de Draco Harry supuso que serían los aprendices de Mortífago.  
  
Después de cerrar la puerta los muchachos levantaron las varitas contra ellos y les lanzaron un maleficio que ninguno de los dos conocía, lo que siguió a esto fue exactamente lo mismo que pasó en la estación con el Mortífago; un destello y las maldiciones se convirtieron en una serie de explosiones de colores que se parecían a un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que al parecer no podían atacarlos con magia decidieron que su superioridad numérica podía proporcionarles una gran ventaja para llevárselos de allí y entregárselos a su Señor...  
  
Justo en ese momento la puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse y aparecieron varita en mano los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de 5º año. Cuando estos empezaban a lanzar sus maleficios y hechizos para dejar fuera de combate a los otros, aparecieron los compañeros de curso de los mortífagos, al parecer ellos no sabían nada de su lealtad hacia Voldemort y venían a defender a sus compañeros.  
  
Harry viendo que sus compañeros y él mismo estaban en seria desventaja ante gente que tenía varios años más de formación mágica decidió que era más seguro prescindir de las varitas. Se concentró para quitárselas a todos y lanzarlas dentro del comedor.  
  
Tras la apresurada salida de los grupos había quedado entreabierta, pero como no hacían ruidos y estaban algo alejados de la puerta poquísima gente se había percatado de su ausencia, en ese momento y antes de que nadie entendiese lo que estaba pasando todos, incluso el mismo Harry, estaban desarmados y sus varitas volaban rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
En ese punto la pelea cambió y pasaron a las manos, los de 5º se mantuvieron a la altura durante un tiempo pero los otros no sólo los superaban en conocimientos sino también en físico ya que eran ENORMES todos ellos. Se formó tal barullo y griterío que llamó la atención de los profesores, que no se habían dado cuenta de nada debido a una animada conversación que los había involucrado a todos.  
  
La primera en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fue la profesora McGonagall, que dio un pequeño grito y dijo:  
  
-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!! Falta un curso entero de alumnos de Gryffindor y tres de Slytherin.  
  
Un momento después todos los profesores y los fundadores se hallaban en pie caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando salieron no había nada raro, pero unos ruidos apagados llegaban desde la escalera. Hacia allí se dirigieron y no lograron encontrarle explicación a lo que vieron, ellos esperaba encontrarse a los Gryffindor totalmente rodeados por los otros y lo que vieron los dejó impresionados.  
  
Un poco alejados de las escaleras estaban Harry y Draco inconscientes, a su alrededor había una especie de campo mágico y alrededor de este una poción de un color ponzoñoso; Delante de las escaleras había un grupo de chicos de 5º año rodeando a 4 Slytherin que estaban desmayados, en ese momento entraban por la puerta principal los chicos que faltaban con otros 4 Slytherin prisioneros. Al ver la poción tanto el profesor Snape como Salazar Slytherin soltaron una exclamación en la que se mezclaba la estupefacción con el horror. El primero en recuperar la voz fue Slytherin:  
  
-¡Es la poción de la muerte!  
  
Al ver a los chicos en el suelo uno de los prisioneros dijo:  
  
-Hemos triunfado el traidor a muerto y además Potter también. Nuestro Señor nos recompensará más que a nadie.-dijo entre carcajadas.  
  
Al oír esto todos se pusieron pálidos. Los chicos de 5º año muy preocupados por sus compañeros y amigos se agruparon alrededor de ellos, con cuidado de no tocar ni la poción ni el campo mágico. Por las mentes de todos pasaban la misma pregunta,¿estarán de verdad muertos?  
  
Esta inquietante pregunta fue pronto respondida. De repente y ante la incredulidad de los 8 mortífagos los chicos empezaron a moverse y a levantarse, primero Draco y luego Harry, al mirar a su alrededor y ver a los profesores y a los mortífagos capturados por sus compañeros se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
Unos momentos después Draco preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- su tono era preocupado ya que la poción se acercaba a ellos con extraordinaria rapidez. El campo que los rodeaba y protegía había caído al despertar Harry.  
  
-Esa poción reacciona a la magia incendiándose, no va a haber manera de sacarlos más que con escoba, pero están demasiado lejos, morirán antes.- dijo Snape con bastante gusto. Parecía que le gustaba dar malas noticias.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry pensaba en que estaría genial que apareciera Falcore y los sacara de allí. De repente por encima de las escaleras se oye un hermoso canto y aparece un hermoso fénix escarlata.  
  
Los horrorizados espectadores miran al hermoso fénix estupefactos, menos el profesor Dumbledore que sabe a quien pertenece el bello animal. Harry y Draco observan con temor como la poción se acerca a ellos peligrosamente. Falcore vuela raudo hacia ellos, pero la poción está más cerca. ¿quien llegará antes?  
  
Ya no había salvación para los chicos, la poción estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y Falcore aun estaba demasiado lejos.  
  
De repente sin explicación ninguna la poción se elevó varios metros del suelo y se metió en los frascos donde había estado guardada hasta que se la derramaron a los jóvenes. Ron miraba a Harry anonadado, lo mismo que Draco, creyendo que había sido él. Al mirarlo se dieron cuenta que no había sido cosa suya ya que se hallaba igual de sorprendido que ellos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dieron cuenta de que todos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Qué había pasado?¿Quién los había salvado?  
  
-¡¡Bien, Godric!!- dijo Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Esta exclamación desconcertó a todos e hizo que ambos se pusieran bastante rojos y que Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff estallaran en carcajadas que a los otros dos no parecían hacerles demasiada gracia.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore y los demás profesores que están presentes los miran con cara de "me he perdido hace tres kilómetros y no me encuentro".  
  
Al darse cuenta de que los chicos se encontraban todos ellos con un aspecto deplorable el director salió de su asombro y llevarlos a la enfermería. Mientras avanzaban hacia la enfermería el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Snape y a la profesora McGonagall:  
  
-Severus, vete a avisar al Ministerio de que vengan a recoger a los chicos y tu Minerva encárgate de que los alumnos.  
  
Snape asintió y salió hacia su despacho, la profesora también lo hizo, pero no salió hacia su despacho sino hacia el Gran Comedor desde donde empezaba a llegar un rumor de voces alarmadas.  
  
En cuanto la profesora McGonagall llegó al comedor se apagaron los murmullos. Ella mandó a los prefectos que llevaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas y no dejaran salir a nadie. Mientras los demás profesores junto con los fundadores y los chicos involucrados en la desastrosa pelea se dirigieron hacia la enfermería.  
  
Al verlos entrar la señorita Pomfrey le dijo a Harry entre preocupada y divertida:  
  
-¡Vaya, señor Potter, Ahora además de acabar todos los cursos conmigo también los empieza!- esta frase logró romper el silencio y la tensión que se había formado en el grupo desde que emprendieran el camino.  
  
Todos empezaron a reír mientras la señorita Pomfrey atendía a los magullados chicos, a Harry y a Draco les dio una poción con un aspecto que hizo que más de uno de los allí presentes sintiera ganas de vomitar, en especial los que conocían sus ingredientes, nada más tomarla los chicos se sintieron mejor, pero el sabor que les dejo les hizo poner una cara que hizo que toda la habitación estallara en carcajadas. Mientras se reían llamaron a la puerta que tras abrirse mostró a un profesor Snape especialmente malhumorado.  
  
-Profesor, un grupo de aurores ya se dirige hacia aquí desde el Ministerio, se quedaron asombrados con lo sucedido aquí, nadie se esperaba algo así.- dijo al profesor Dumbledore de manera respetuosa mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a los chicos que se encontraban en las camillas de la enfermería dejando claro que él no habría llorado si los Mortífagos hubieran logrado su objetivo  
  
-Gracias por avisarme, Severus, Voy a esperarles. Poppy, si los chicos ya están listos que vayan a esperarme a mi oficina-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras salía en dirección a la entrada del castillo.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se dirigía ahora a ver que tal estaba Harry este se dio cuenta que si le examinaba vería el Medallón y con Salazar Slytherin en la sala consideraba que era muy arriesgado.  
  
-Señora Pomfrey, estoy bien, yo no tengo nada, Draco esta peor, atiéndalo a él primero.- Decía Harry a la enfermera tratando de librarse de la cura y, por tanto, de la revisión.  
  
-De eso nada, señor Potter, métase detrás del biombo y quítese la túnica mientras yo preparo la poción para curarle todas esas heridas.- dijo con un tono que no admitía replica.  
  
Harry obedeció reticente las ordenes de la mujer, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que esa situación aun tenía una salida airosa para él, sin tener que desvelar un secreto que ni si quiera conocía del todo, al empezar a quitarse la túnica se quitó el anillo de la mano y el Medallón del cuello y los envolvió en la ropa para que nadie se percatase de lo que había hecho.  
  
Mientras Harry se preparaba tras el biombo la señora Pomfrey se había acercado a Draco para curarle a él también pues había empezado a desvestirse antes que él. Cuando llegó donde estaba el chico la señora Pomfrey dejó escapar un grito y la poción se le resbaló de las manos estrellándose con gran estrépito.  
  
-Va... va... vayan a buscar al director, rápido - dijo la señora Pomfrey asustada.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándola incrédulos. La enfermera del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nunca había perdido así los nervios ni siquiera por mordeduras de dragón. Ron se preguntaba que podría haber peor que eso. Uno de los profesores nuevos se ofreció a bajar él a avisar a Dumbledore  
  
Harry que estaba tras el biombo, que lo separaba de la enfermería, no sabía que estaba pasando. Cuando oyó el ruido del frasco al romperse contra el suelo se asomó por encima, subiéndose a la cama, y quedó totalmente perplejo. Él ya se había supuesto algo así, no creía que fuera para tanto. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver al director con preocupación en los ojos, seguido por el profesor y los que parecían ser los Aurores del Ministerio, entre ellos se encontraba Ojoloco Moody que miraba desconfiado hacia todos lados. El profesor Dumbledore dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Pomfrey:  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Poppy? ¿Por qué has mandado al profesor Backwell que me buscara?-pregunto rápidamente.  
  
-Mejor mírelo usted mismo, profesor.-dijo la enfermera con la voz tan temblorosa como sus manos.  
  
El Director se aproximó a la camilla en la que se encontraba Draco tumbado boca abajo, con aspecto de estar horrorizado con la perspectiva de la cantidad de preguntas que se avecinaban. Al ver al muchacho Dumbledore lanzó una exclamación ahogada.  
  
La visión de la espalda del joven Malfoy era en verdad para sorprender y aterrorizar a cualquiera, incluso al más calmado. Estaba totalmente cubierta de cortes, quemaduras y ampollas. Al verlo todos se quedaron asombrados preguntándose quién podría haberle hecho eso al pobre chico.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore salió del trance en el que las heridas del muchacho parecían haberle hecho caer y dijo dirigiéndose a los allí presentes:  
  
-Por favor, dejadme solo con los señores Potter y Malfoy, deseo hablar con ellos.-todo el mundo salió, incluso los magos del Ministerio, sin preguntar siquiera.  
  
Cuando todos se hubieron ido Falcore, que se había posado en el hombro de Harry, levantó el vuelo y posándose al lado de Draco empezó a llorar.  
  
En cuanto las espesas lágrimas tocaban la piel herida esta se curaba por completo adquiriendo su aspecto normal, a los cinco minutos el chico se encontraba casi totalmente reestablecido y se sentó lentamente en la cama, algo más dispuesto a contestar las preguntas que tenía que hacerles a ambos el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Bueno, me gustaría que ambos me contarais todo desde el principio.-dijo Dumbledore mirándolos con su habitual brillo amable en los ojos.  
  
Los chicos se miraron algo nerviosos y empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido durante el viaje en el "Expreso de Hogwarts", Draco le contó lo mismo que a los chicos.  
  
Harry acordándose de las advertencias de su padre y su tío omitió mencionar la carta, el Medallón, su encuentro con su tío en el Callejón Diagon y los demás acontecimientos relacionados con eso, lo mismo que el descubrimiento de que el anillo regalo su madre era el Anillo de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando terminaron de contárselo el profesor asintió, y mirando un extraño reloj que sacó de entre su túnica les dijo:  
  
-Aun hay cosas que no me coinciden en la historia, pero es muy tarde y mañana tenéis clase, así que, id a vuestras respectivas Casas y que durmáis bien. Tras decir esto último desapareció el gesto serio que había mantenido y les dirigió a los muchachos una tranquilizadora sonrisa.  
  
Al salir los chicos suspiraron aliviados y después de unos momentos en silencio Draco le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Mientes como un verdadero Slytherin, no se que haces en Griffindor.-dijo mientras estallaba en carcajadas a las que después de un momento se unió Harry.  
  
Cuando cesaron sus risas nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de la contraseña.  
  
-Me parece que hoy vamos a dormir en las escaleras- dijo Harry tratando de contener el ataque de risa que amenazaba con repetirse al imaginarse la escena.-bueno, esperemos que alguien nos este esperando. Hasta mañana.- dijo Harry al llegar al pasillo que separaba sus caminos.  
  
Cuando llegó al retrato de la señora Gorda y esta le pidió la contraseña Harry quedó silencioso durante un segundo pensando en que esa noche en verdad iba a dormir en las escaleras como un perro abandonado. Este pensamiento empezaba a preocuparle cuando de repente el cuadro se levantó bruscamente y Harry vio frente a él a su amigo Ron.  
  
Al parecer los chicos que se habían visto enzarzados en la pelea le habían estado esperando y por ello cuando entró en la sala se encontró a todo el quinto curso de Gryffindor despierto en la sala común esperando una respuesta.  
-¡Harry! ¡Por fin! Empezábamos a preocuparnos por si Dumbledore le hacía caso a Snape y te expulsaban.- dijo Seamus Finnigan  
  
-No, Seamus, sólo quería saber toda la historia, a vosotros os lo a contado Ron, ¿¿verdad??- dijo Harry con la esperanza de librarse de otro interrogatorio.  
  
-Si, ya nos lo ha contado.-dijo débilmente Neville.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mirad la hora que es!!!!- Dijo Hermione poniéndose histérica.-Mañana tenemos clase, así que es mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir.-dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a empujar a todos en dirección a las escaleras.  
  
Aparte de ella nadie quería irse todavía a dormir. En el dormitorio de los chicos todos empezaron a cambiarse hablando de todo lo sucedido. Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando al fin dejaron de hablar y se quedaron dormidos. 


	7. Nota de la autora

Nota de la autora  
Siento el retraso, pero problemas "técnicos" (son un despiste, perdí las hojas en las que tenía escritos los capítulos 7, 8 y 9... ¡¡¡Antes de que los pasará al ordenador!!! ). Así que puede que me retrase un poco, por suerte el chap. 7 ya estaba prácticamente entero en un documento de Word bien seguro... Lo más probable es que antes de que termine la semana ya este subido, espero que me perdonéis por mi eterno despiste (dicho incluso por los profesores...). Gracias a Shagy Sirius, Kaleidoscope y amhy potter por sus reviews.  
  
Se despide Dydrex Slytherin  
  
¡¡¡Arriba la Casa de la Serpiente de Plata!!!  
  
Levantad la cabeza con orgullo, hermanos Slytherin, no hay Casa mejor que la nuestra... 


	8. Permisos y Sorpresas I

7. Preparativos y Sorpresas I.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertar y se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a despertar a sus compañeros. Cuando por fin estaban todos vestidos y listos el mismo pensamiento les entró a todos: ¡¡¡¡Llegaban tarde a clase el primer día!!!!  
  
Al bajar a la Sala Común los chicos vieron que estaba desierta, las chicas o seguían dormidas o ya estaban en clase. Ese punto fue pronto aclarado por Dean Thomas al ver sobre una de las mesas unos papeles.  
  
Cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que eran sus horarios, al parecer las chicas si que habían despertado a tiempo y les habían dejado sus horarios, para que al verlos supieran que su muerte estaba próxima, pues cuando Ron tomó una de las hojas y la miró se puso pálido en extremo y dijo con voz temblorosa mirando a sus compañeros:  
  
-Llegamos tarde a Pociones, Snape nos mata-inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Corrían todo lo que podían, cuando ya estaban cerca de la clase chocaron con otro grupo que salía de un hueco en la pared, se sorprendieron bastante al darse cuenta de que eran Draco Malfoy y los Slytherin de quinto año, al parecer también ellos se habían dormido.  
  
Todos los chicos se quedaron totalmente confusos cuando llegaron a la clase y en lugar del habitualmente cruel y déspota Severus Snape encontraron al afable y alegre Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando el director sintió entrar al nutrido grupo de estudiantes levantó la cabeza y les lanzó una divertida mirada.  
  
-Hoy no recibiréis castigo ni se bajaran puntos a vuestras casas, pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore con un tono de voz que delataba su diversión ante la visión de los ocho muchachos cabizbajos y somnolientos.-Ahora sentaos y preguntad a vuestras compañeras lo que estábamos haciendo.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó los chicos salieron rápidamente y cuando llegaron a la altura de las puertas del castillo se pararon y empezaron a hablar sobre la ausencia del profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall que pasaba por el piso superior se quedó impresionada por la camaradería que mostraban los chicos. Al parecer la pelea del día anterior había hecho que Gryffindor y Slytherin se unieran, eso y la amistad de Harry y Draco.  
  
-¿Dónde estará Snape? -dijo Ron intrigado- Esto es raro...  
  
-Seguro que después de lo de ayer está con los Mortífagos, ¿visteis como nos miraba?- dijo Draco con un escalofrío.  
  
-Si, como si lamentara que hubieran fallado...-confirmó Harry- pero eso no es para preocuparse, a mi siempre me ha mirado así y nunca ha intentado matarme, creo.  
  
-Vámonos o no llegaremos a Historia de las Artes Oscuras y no quiero llegar tarde el primer día como vosotros.- dijo Hermione mordazmente mirando a los chicos del grupo que enseguida se sonrojaron provocando que las chicas prorrumpieran en carcajadas.  
  
-Si, tiene razón, nosotros llegaremos tarde a Herbología y con lo bien que le caemos a Sprout es capaz de dejarnos sin puntos el primer día- dijo Pansy Parkinson llevándose a los Slytherin hacia las grandes puertas-. Adiós.  
  
Mientras los Slytherin se iban los Gryffindor se dirigieron hacia el 2º piso pues allí se encontraba la clase. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el profesor aun no había llegado. Pocos minutos después entraba en el aula un hombre alto de pelo negro y rostro amable. Cuando llegó a la mesa se volvió hacia los alumnos y se presentó:  
  
-Bueno, como ayer por las circunstancias no pudieron conocerme me voy a presentar. Mi nombre es Vincent Backwell y voy a darles la clase de Historia de las Artes Oscuras, materia que el profesor Dumbledore a creído oportuno añadir a su programa- su voz era seria pero una sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones al hablar.  
  
Tras esto se sentó tras su mesa con los ojos de todos los chicos clavados en él. Algo en el profesor Backwell le daba un aire bastante extraño; tal vez fueran sus ojos, que parecían haber hipnotizado a los jóvenes, que eran de un claro gris, casi blanco y daban la escalofriante impresión de que sólo había un pequeño punto negro en todo el globo ocular. Cuando se dio cuenta de la atención que recibía por parte de sus alumnos preguntó amablemente:  
  
-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?-ante esto la mano de Hermione se alzó en un instante, parecía que se le iba a salir el brazo del sitio de lo alzada que la tenía.-Si, señorita...  
  
-Granger, profesor. Quería saber de que va ha tratar la clase, puesto que nunca la habíamos tenido antes y no sabemos de lo que va tratar...  
  
-Claro, no hay problema. En esta clase vamos a estudiar el avance de las Ates Oscuras desde su inicio hasta nuestros días. Conoceremos a los más famosos magos tenebrosos y a sus mayores enemigos, a los más renombrados de los que luchaban contra ellos. Espero haber aclarado bastante este punto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - al mirar a su alrededor y no ver ninguna mano levantada abrió el libro y empezó la clase, pese a ser muy parecida a la del profesor Binns no resultaba en modo alguno aburrida, el profesor Backwell hacía que fuese muy entretenida.  
  
Al salir de la clase todos eran de la opinión de que después de las del profesor Lupin era la mejor clase que habían tenido, con excepción de Parvati y Lavender que creían que las mejores eran las de adivinación. Cuando llegaron al Gran comedor todos estaban allí.  
  
El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes. Las clases de duelo no comenzaban hasta la segunda semana de clases así que todos tenían una hora libre, que para desagrado de Ron y felicidad de Hermione, Harry pasaba en la biblioteca si bien no decía lo que estaba haciendo. Para sorpresa de sus amigos y profesores empezaba a responder tanto o más que Hermione, que parecía estar un poco celosa, pero se alegraba por su amigo.  
  
Los días que faltaban para la primera clase de Duelo pasaron rápidamente para los chicos a los que todos los profesores mandaban un gran número de deberes para hacer. Cuando entraron en el aula vieron que estaba colocada de manera muy parecida a el Gran Comedor en segundo año cuando se hizo un club de duelo. El profesor estaba colocando algunas sillas que parecían haber sufrido los efectos de la clase anterior, era la última hora del miércoles y los Gryffindor de 5º año habían oído todo tipo de cosas sobre la clase; algunos decían que era genial, que el profesor se sabía todas las maldiciones y hechizos útiles para duelos, otros decían que la clase era durísima y que no la aguantarían mucho el ritmo del profesor; los alumnos no se lograban poner de acuerdo para decir si el profesor era bueno o malo, solo sabía que era muy duro y sus clases intensivas.  
  
Los chicos se sentaron y esperaron a que llegaran sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Llevaban casi diez minutos esperando cuando en lugar de los Ravenclaw entraron los Slytherin con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza.  
  
-Señores, ¿qué hacen aquí? No tienen clase conmigo- dijo el profesor con un asomo de enfado en la voz.  
  
-Ha habido una equivocación, profesor, han puesto a los Ravenclaw en dos clases a la misma hora y a nosotros en ninguna, el profesor Dumbledore se acaba de dar cuenta y nos a mandado a esta clase- explicó Millicent Bulstrode jadeando por la carrera hasta el aula.  
  
-Esta bien, pasen y siéntense de una vez.  
  
En cuanto el profesor dijo esto Harry le hizo una seña a Draco para que se sentara cerca de ellos. El chico se sentó en uno de los pupitres de detrás de los tres amigos acompañado por Crabe y Goyle. Hermione se mostró muy poco amigable ya que aun no confiaba en el rubio de Slytherin a pesar de que este había dado muestras de estar realmente arrepentido de todos los insultos y hechizos que había lanzado contra ella a lo largo de los años.  
  
Después de que todos se acomodaran en alguna mesa el profesor se levantó y con voz ronca y malhumorada se presentó a los que a partir de ese momento serían sus alumnos: -Mi nombre es James Arlet, para ustedes Profesor Arlet. No acepto inútiles en mis clases. No quiero conversaciones y exigiré que los trabajos que mande se me entreguen o suspenderán el curso.  
  
Todos se quedaron helados ante el tono del profesor. Parecía peor que Snape en uno de sus peores días. Pero ahí no acabó la tortura, el profesor era MUY estricto y parecía odiar a todos los alumnos sin distinción de Casa o apellido.  
  
Cuando por fin terminó la clase todos los chicos salían del aula completamente agotados y desmoralizados, entre todos habían perdido casi 80 puntos. Mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor se cruzaron a varios grupitos de Slytherin que lanzaron miradas no sólo desaprobadoras a sus compañeros si no de intenso odio. Harry al advertir eso les preguntó que pasaba. Y Draco le contestó:  
  
-La mayoría de nuestra Casa no nos creyó y nos odian porque muchos son hijos de Mortífagos, como nosotros, y no ven bien lo que hicimos. Sobre todo que los demás se hayan puesto de mi parte...-dijo el rubio Slytherin mirando a sus compañeros con agradecimiento en los ojos.  
  
-¿No tenéis miedo de que os echen algo en la comida?- dijo Neville mirándolos asustado.  
  
-Un poco la verdad, por eso llevamos varios días casi sin comer...- dijo Blaise Zabini.  
  
-si queréis podéis comer con nosotros en nuestra mesa-ofreció Harry a sus nuevos amigos-. No creo que nadie se oponga. Después de contarles todo lo sucedido casi aceptarían que durmierais en la Torre de Gryffindor...-acabó con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa.  
  
Cuando entraron en el Comedor para cenar todos estaban ya allí. Antes de sentarse Harry se acercó a la mesa y preguntó a todos si podían sentarse los Slytherin allí, nadie más se enteró de lo que estaban hablando los Gryffindor, todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo. Entonces Harry volvió con los otros chicos y les dijo que podían. Ante el asombro de casi todos los estudiantes y profesores y la indignación general de la mayoría de los Slytherin por primera vez en la Historia de Hogwarts un grupo de chicos comía n la mesa de otra Casa y nada menos que un grupo de la Casa de la Serpiente de Plata en la mesa de la Casa del León de Oro.  
  
En la mesa de los profesores Snape parecía a punto de explotar e ir a matar a sus estudiantes por su atrevimiento. La profesora McGonagall estaba tan estupefacta que parecía que había entrado en trance. El Director miraba al grupo e amigos con una sonrisa en los labios que provocaba que su largo bigote blanco temblara débilmente. Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin aplaudían alegremente la osadía de los jóvenes ante la mirada atónita de algunos profesores y la severa de Rowena Ravenclaw, a la que parecía no hacerle demasiada gracia la manera en que sus amigos demostraban su aprobación a los chicos.  
  
La cena fue la más entretenida que se recordaba en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que todos habían aceptado con alegría el cambio de bando aparente de los Slytherin y todos se entretenían con las historias que los demás contaban. Pese a esto Harry no dejó de darse cuenta que los gemelos Weasley y un grupo de los de séptimo año cuchicheaban entre ellos en total secreto. Su intriga creció cuando Katie Bell miró hacia él y asintió.  
  
Al salir del Gran Comedor el chico de ojos verdes sintió como le tiraban de un brazo y al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que era Fred Weasley que le hizo una seña para que le acompañara. Después de despedirse de sus amigos que lo miraron algo extrañados siguió al joven hasta un aula vacía donde se encontraban el resto de los de último año reunidos. Allí Harry se enteró de que era lo que estaban tramando durante la cena. Angelina Johnson fue la encargada de contárselo.  
  
-Harry como tú bien sabes este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y queríamos celebrar un baile de disfraces en Halloween organizado por nosotros con algo de ayuda, si conseguimos que alguien nos ayude... Pero antes de pedir a nadie que coopere para realizar nuestra idea tenemos que conseguir permiso para hacerlo y pensamos que el más indicado para hacerlo serías tú ya que conoces mejor que ningún otro alumno al profesor Dumbledore... -dijo Angelina mirándolo con expresión suplicante en los ojos.  
  
-Me parece buena idea y os ayudaré con el profesor, pero con una condición...-dijo ante la propuesta de los chicos mayores.  
  
-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?-dijeron a la vez Fred, George y Lee Jordan.  
  
-Que me dejéis participar en la organización.-aclaró con una sonrisa.  
  
-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Conoces a alguien más que quiera participar y mantenga el secreto?  
  
-Puede que los todos los de mi curso de Gryffindor se apunten y muy probablemente también los de Slytherin. Si no os molesta que ellos participen...  
  
-No, no nos molesta para nada, parece que han cambiado mucho...  
  
-Es la primera vez que un Malfoy se junta con alguien de Gryffindor...  
  
-Y que pide disculpas...  
  
-Tenéis toda la razón. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero en cuanto pueda hablaré con el Director. Por cierto, ¿cuándo empezamos a entrenar?  
  
-Pues eso debería decidirlo el Capitán.- dijo George con una sonrisa que preocupó bastante a Harry.  
  
-¿Quién es el nuevo? A mi no me habíais dicho nada...  
  
-No te dijimos quien era porque fue elegido por mayoría absoluta...  
  
-Si, pero quién es-dijo el chico empezando a impacientarse por los juegos de sus compañeros de equipo.  
  
-La verdad, Harry, es que eres tú.- dijo Alicia Spinnet con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?-gritó atónito el nuevo Capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
-Pues eso, todos decidimos que eras el mejor para el puesto. Así que, ¿Cuándo empezamos a entrenar, jefe?-dijo uno de los gemelos entre las risas de los demás al ver la expresión que se le había quedado a Harry.  
  
-Pues... Primero habrá que encontrar un nuevo Guardián...¿Qué os parece si hacemos un equipo completo de reserva? Así el año que viene no tendré que volver a buscar a todos...  
  
-Genial.  
  
-Adiós, chicos. Me esperan.- dijo mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
A mitad del camino se encontró con Albus Dumbledore que iba acompañado de los Fundadores del colegio. Este le saludó cordialmente y Harry aprovechó para preguntarle si podía ir a preguntarle una cosa al día siguiente. El profesor algo extrañado y preocupado le pregunta.  
  
-¿tiene algo que ver con los sucesos del año pasado, Harry?  
  
-Para nada, profesor. No se preocupe...  
  
-Muy bien-dio el aludido con una ligera sonrisa-. La nueva contraseña es "chicles de sandía" . Te espero después de las clases.  
  
Cuando entró en la Sala Común vio que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados frente a la chimenea y bastante alejados de todos los demás. Al verlo llegar le hicieron una seña para que se acercara. En cuanto se sentó Ron preguntó:  
  
-¿Para que te querían mis hermanos?  
  
-Para nada importante, sólo querían avisarme de que me eligieron Capitán del equipo. Nada más que eso- dijo él pensando que en realidad no estaba mintiendo a su amigo, sólo le estaba ocultando una parte de la conversación...  
  
-Eso podrían habértelo dicho delante nuestra. No hacía falta llevarte aparte...- dijo la chica mirándolo con suspicacia.  
  
El joven Gryffindor empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sabía por experiencia que era muy difícil engañar a su amiga.  
  
-¡Oh!! Vamos, Hermione! Tú sabes como son mis hermanos de exagerados...  
  
--Si, bueno... Tienes razón...  
  
Estuvieron varias horas hablando y haciendo los deberes hasta que todos los de su curso fuero a Astronomía. Tras acabar la clase y separarse de los Ravenclaw con los que compartían la materia se dirigieron a sus habitaciones totalmente agotados.  
  
Cuando se durmió Harry tuvo un extraño sueño. Se encontraba en una mansión a la que llegaba el rumor del mar. En una de las mazmorras de la mansión tres personas discutían o más bien una de ellas hablaba y las otras dos asentían de vez en cuando. Algo de lo que la figura más alta, probablemente Voldemort, decía le llamó la atención.  
  
-Entrarás en el colegio y le darás esta poción a nuestro espía el sabrá que hacer con ella.-dijo entregándole al más bajo de los tres un pequeño frasco con una poción de un color difícil de confundir-. Si se toma esta pequeña joya de las Artes Oscuras se estará a merced de la persona que halla dado su sangre para la preparación. Muy pronto tu hijo aprenderá que la traición se paga, Lucius.  
  
Tras esto emitió una carcajada tan tenebrosa que hizo que el chico que estaba de espectador silencioso sintiera un escalofrío antes de despertar en su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor. Alarmado despertó a Ron y ambos bajaron a la Sala Común con la capa invisible. Una vez allí el chico de ojos verdes se puso la capa y le dijo al pelirrojo.  
  
-Espera aquí, Ron, Voy a buscar a Hermione...  
  
Subió las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas; en el último rellano se encontró con que las escaleras acababan ahí y no había ninguna puerta. Había tres tapices y una mullida alfombra. En ese momento se dio cuenta y levantó la alfombra y allí se encontró una trampilla en la que había una inscripción que ponía Primer año. Siguió el mismo proceso con los tapices y encontró las habitaciones de 2º, 3º y 4º años, pero de las demás no había ni rastro. Después de un rato pensando donde estarían se recostó en el suelo y dijo para sí "paranoicos" mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos dirigió su vista hacia el techo y se fijo en que allí había una trampilla redonda muy bien disimulada. Cogió la varita y con un sutil movimiento logró abrirla. Al moverse la pequeña portezuela de madera bajo una escalerilla de oro con una preciosa decoración en plata, era verdaderamente espectacular, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Harry.  
  
En el rellano del piso más alto estaban las tres puertas correspondientes a los cursos superiores de la Casa Gryffindor. Entró en la que ponía Quinto Año y se encontró en una habitación parecida a la suya pero en esta había unos grandes ventanales que daban a la Torre Este, en la que se encontraban las habitaciones del director. Era una vista preciosa ya que la torre se veía totalmente iluminada contra el oscuro cielo nocturno en el que sólo había una miríada de estrellas. Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se diera cuenta de que si las chicas despertaban y lo encontraban ahí lo menos peligroso era la reacción de McGonagall...  
  
Se acercó a la cama más cercana, en la que seguramente dormía Hermione, y abrió lentamente las cortinas de seda roja que la cubrían y como había pensado allí se encontraba dormida su amiga y compañera. Harry quedó desconectado un minuto mientras miraba a Hermione, pensando en lo bonita que se veía dormida. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que la chica se estaba despertando y que seguramente gritaría al encontrarlo al lado de su cama despertando a todas las demás.  
  
Antes de que despertara del todo se echó hacia delante poniéndole una mano en la boca a la joven que despertó inmediatamente y se sobresaltó al ver al chico casi sobre ella aunque le divirtió sobremanera lo sonrojado que estaba el pobre...  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que era más de media noche y que su amigo tenía prohibida la entrada en las habitaciones de las chicas, justo donde se encontraba en esos momentos.  
  
-¿¿¿¿Harry, qué haces aquí???? ¡¡¡¡Esta es la habitación de las chicas!!!! ¡¡¡¡Tú no puedes entrar aquí!!!!-dijo Hermione sumamente sorprendida. De pronto se llevó una mano a la boca, parecía que se había dado cuenta de que algo grave había pasado. Tal vez debido a la mirada que le estaba lanzando el chico de los ojos verdes...  
  
-Vamos a la Sala y te lo cuento. Ron nos esta esperando allí.- dijo Harry con un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Se levantó y poniéndose una bata encima de su camisón siguió al joven hacia la Sala Común de la Casa Gryffindor, donde los esperaba impaciente su otro mejor amigo, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley que en esos momentos les enviaba una mirada enojada desde un sillón cerca del fuego y tenía el ceño fruncido cosa que mostraba claramente su enfado.  
  
-Habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-preguntó con enfado.  
  
-Nada, es que no encontraba la entrada...- dijo el interpelado sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada de incredulidad del otro- Es verdad, tu no sabes lo paranoicos que están los profesores, fue dificilísimo de encontrar- se defendió.  
  
-No será para tanto, tardaste casi tres cuartos de hora...  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Si que tardaste poco. Dicen que el chico que menos tardó en encontrar las entradas sin indicaciones tardó más de dos horas...- dijo la chica admirada por la astucia de su amigo-. Es verdad- dijo azorada ante las miradas desconfiadas de sus compañeros.  
  
-Bueno, Harry, a lo que íbamos... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que nos hicieras levantarnos a las... 3 DE LA MAÑANA?-dijo el pecoso mirando alarmado a su amigo y al reloj alternativamente. El moreno les contó con todos los detalles su sueño con Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy y Colagusano.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hay que avisar a Draco, al Profesor Dumbledore, a la Profesora McGonagall, a... a... a alguien!!!! ¿Por qué no os movéis? ¿No veis que es grave?  
  
-Tranquilízate, Hermione. No ha sido más que un sueño...-dijo despreocupado el joven Weasley mientras reprimía un bostezo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RON!!!!!!! Tu sabes lo que pasó la última vez que Harry soñó con Quien-tú-sabes- dijo su amiga al borde de la histeria con los ojos llenos de lágrima a punto de ser derramadas- Debemos avisar de lo que ha soñado Harry aunque sólo sea a Sirius... Por lo que nos has contado esa poción podría hacer estragos en el colegio... Imagínate que se la dan al director y queda sometido a la voluntad del Innombrable... -dijo estremeciéndose ante la imagen que ella misma estaba presentando a sus amigos.  
  
-Sé que tienes razón, pero prefiero que investiguemos nosotros mismos. Si avisamos, teniendo en cuenta que hay un espía en Hogwarts, Voldemort podría enterarse y cambiar de planes y entonces estaríamos totalmente perdidos porque no creo que nos volviéramos a enterar de ellos como ahora.-dijo Harry extremadamente preocupado.  
  
En ese momento para asombro de Hermione entró Falcore de la zona de los dormitorios de los varones. Al parecer había sentido la tristeza y preocupación de su dueño y había bajado a consolarlo. Al llegar a la altura de los chicos se posó en la rodilla de Harry y se puso a cantar una preciosa melodía que transmitía una tranquilidad sobrehumana. Mientras tanto Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado del chico en el sofá se quedó boquiabierta mirando al maravilloso pájaro que tenía al lado. Cuando por fin pudo dominar su voz logró articular una pregunta:  
  
-¿Eso... eso es... eso es un fénix?  
  
-Si, me lo regaló el profesor Dumbledore. Pero aun no ha visto lo más raro...-dijo a su amiga y luego mirando al fénix dijo ante la extrañeza de su amiga- Falcore, por favor, ¿podrías recuperar tus verdaderos colores?  
  
A los pocos segundos ante ellos se encontraba un espectacular ave de color blanco con brillos plateados en sus plumas. Ante este espectáculo la joven dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada por la hermosura y rareza de animal, que la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Cómo si lo supiera todo de ella.  
  
-Pero los fénix son rojo y dorados... ¿Por qué me mira así?-dijo ella empezando a asustarse por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por la nueva mascota de su amigo.  
  
-Si, pero Falcore es un fénix de hielo. Nadie lo sabe, así que no digas nada a nadie.  
  
-Nunca había oído hablar de esos fénix ni los he visto mencionar en ningún libro...  
  
-Arriba tengo uno que trata exclusivamente de ellos, si quieres te lo presto.  
  
Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos en la Sala Común. Fueron despertados por las risitas de algunos Gryffindor madrugadores que al bajar para ir a desayunar se encontraron a los tres amigos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Ron se encontraba durmiendo cabeza abajo en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea con el pulgar en la boca. Harry y Hermione se encontraban en un sofá cercano; la cabeza de la chica reposaba en el pecho de su amigo mientras este la tenía abrazada protectoramente. Al despertar y ver esto el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada capaz de despertar a toda la torre y que hizo que sus amigos despertaran sobresaltados de su agradable sueño. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de porque se reía de esa manera su amigo y se sonrojaron en extremo mientras apartaban a mirada y cambiaban de posición a toda velocidad.  
  
Los tres subieron a cambiarse entre las risas de sus compañeros, que también los acompañaron durante su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Lo más divertido, para los demás, fue cuando poco después de sentarse en la mesa de su Casa llegaron sus amigos de Slytherin a colocarse junto a ellos y Neville les contó la manera en que encontraron a los tres dormidos. De repente todo el comedor quedó en silencio ante el escandaloso ataque de risa que le había entrado a Draco Malfoy. El rubio de Slytherin apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar al imaginarse la imagen que le estaban presentando los chicos. El asombro general creció cuando a él se unió Ronald Weasley, al que poco después siguieron todos lo demás chicos de 5º de las dos Casas, incluidos los dos protagonistas...  
  
-Venga, dejad de reíros y acabad de desayunar o llegaremos tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...  
Siento el retraso, pero he tenido una pésima racha: perdí el borrador, tuve un accidente, estuve en el hospital, suspendí, me castigaron... En definitiva, un encanto de temporada. Como además este capítulo se me está saliendo de madre he tenido que dividirlo en dos (otra vez). La continuación llegará en pocos días, lo prometo. Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron Review, vosotros si que sois un encanto y a los que lo leyeron y no lo dejaron, pues espero que os gustara y que seáis buenos y amables y la próxima vez si me dejéis uno (Dydrex pone cara de perro abandonado). 


	9. Permisos y Sorpresas II

7. Preparativos y Sorpresas II.  
  
-Si, señorita Prefecta. Ya nos damos prisa.-dijo Ron entre risas, a ninguno se le había pasado el ataque de risa, sólo se había atenuado un poco.  
  
-Para tu información, Ronnie, no soy Prefecta, por si aun no te habías dado cuenta.- dijo Hermione sarcástica y bastante enfadada.  
  
-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?!?- dijeron todos a coro estupefactos.- ¿¡¿¡Por qué!?!?  
  
- Porque si hubiera aceptado no podría participar en ninguna aventura o broma, tendría que quitaros puntos y avisar en seguida a un profesor... Y no me gustaría nada tener que hacerlo...-dio entristeciéndose notablemente.  
  
Todos sabían que ser Prefecta era uno de los sueños de la chica y ahora había renunciado a él por sus amigos. Tras este comentario un tenso silencio se instaló sobre el grupo de chicos.  
  
-¿Cuál creéis que será la sorpresa que nos tiene preparada Hagrid para la clase de hoy? -Preguntó Draco tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
-¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡¡¡Se me olvidó completamente!!!!- dijo Harry acabándose el zumo a toda velocidad y cogiendo una tostada- Nos vemos luego. Hagrid me pidió que fuera hoy media hora antes, no me dijo para qué...  
  
El joven salió corriendo para asombro de la mayoría de los alumnos ya que al tan rápido no reaccionó a tiempo y se pegó un golpe contra la puerta cuando esta se cerró de improviso. Lo que provocó carcajadas por todo el comedor, en especial en la mesa de la Casa Slytherin. Y así, a la carrera, salió por las Puertas del castillo en dirección a la cabaña del Guardián de las Llaves y los Terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
Al llegar a la mitad del camino hacia la cabaña del guardabosques se encontró con que no era el único al que Hagrid había llamado. Frente a él estaba el semigigante acompañado de dos hombres de largo cabello blanco; tras estos a cierta distancia estaba la casa ante la que había unas cuantas cajas de las que a intervalos regulares salían pequeñas llamaradas, que hicieron sospechar al chico que le esperaba otra camada de Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. Cuando se acercó corriendo por la tardanza saludó a los tres hombres.  
  
-¡¡Buenos días a todos!!- dijo entre jadeos causados por la carrera- Siento mucho llegar tarde, pero se me olvidó completamente- comentó sonrojándose al semigigante.  
  
-No importa, no has tardado tanto. Sólo cinco minutos. Ya veras, te van a encantar los nuevos animales y, además, con tu ayuda y la del señor Slytherin será aun mejor... - dijo entusiasmado, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba hacia su hogar.  
  
El chico le lanzó una mirada recelosa y comentó para sí, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente junto a sus acompañantes; . Lo más ancianos oyéndole le miraron con curiosidad y le preguntaron.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Hay animales muy simpáticos y divertidos... - dijo Godric Gryffindor intrigado por la actitud del joven.  
  
-Porque los animales que más le gustan y suele traer Hagrid más que Criaturas Mágicas son Monstruos horrendos y peligrosos- dijo con cara de fastidio-. Además, si nos ha llamado al señor Slytherin y a mí... creo que no me va a gustar la experiencia.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te caigo bien? - preguntó el otro entre ofendido y curioso.  
  
-La verdad, no mucho. No es por personalidad, porque apenas le conozco y no puedo juzgar, sino por asociación... - dijo titubeante el joven.  
  
-¡¡Ah!! Ya me imagino, por los "adorables" miembros de su Casa... - dijo el fundador de la Casa de los leones.  
  
-No, tengo grandes amigos que son miembros de ella. Es más por el mutuo "aprecio" que hay entre su último heredero y yo...  
  
-Uy, Salazar, tu familia ataca de nuevo... -dijo entre carcajadas Gryffindor mientras dos pares de ojos verdes le lanzaban miradas asesinas, ciertamente sus compañeros parecían un par de basiliscos enfadados.  
  
-No tiene gracia, Godric. Que mi descendencia continúe el tenebroso camino que yo empecé no es para reírse. Creía que con los siglos se habrían corregido, pero parece que no ha sido así... - dijo agachando la cabeza con una tristeza enorme el exmago oscuro.  
  
Al ver esta demostración de tristeza, que él sin saber como sabía con certeza que era real, el chico empezó a sentir simpatía por el hombre que era antepasado de aquel que le había dejado sin padres y que ahora trataba continuamente de matarlo otra vez. Siguieron caminando en un incomodo y espeso silencio hasta que se empezó a ver lo que había dentro de las cajas. Esto provocó que Salazar Slytherin saliera de su tristeza y se entusiasmara como un niño pequeño ala vez que su jovencísimo acompañante se punía sumamente pálido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ Wyrms!!!! ¡¡¡¡Hace siglos que no los veía!!!!- Al girarse sonriente y ver la reacción del chico moreno le preguntó con algo de sarcasmo y sorna- ¿Les tienes miedo? ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes?  
  
-No, miedo no tengo. Lo que pasa es que supongo lo que Hagrid nos va ha pedir y no sé como reaccionará el resto del Colegio. Además, no me gusta hablar pársel, me trae malos recuerdos, y él lo sabe perfectamente- dijo señalando al semigigante.  
  
-¿¡¿¡ Hablas pársel!?!?- dijeron a coro sumamente sorprendidos ambos fundadores.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!! Yo que creía que ustedes no armarían escándalo por semejante tontería - dijo el chico molesto por su exagerada reacción y por las miradas incrédulas y confusas de los dos ancianos.  
  
-No, no es por el pársel. Es que creíamos que estabas en la Casa de Godric, como te vimos en su mesa desde el principio del curso...  
  
-Y lo estoy. ¿En algún momento he dicho lo contrario?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!! El Sombrero Seleccionador te tendría que haber mandado directamente a la de Salazar -dio frunciendo el ceño el fundador de su Casa- . Sin considerar ninguna de las otras tres...  
  
-Lo intentó, pero yo soy bastante más cabezota que ese viejo sombrero - dijo el chico sonriendo picaramente a los asombrados hombres. Éstos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y esperanza y continuaron caminando hacia la cabaña.  
  
Al llegar donde Hagrid, que los esperaba junto a las cajas, vieron que dentro había unas criaturas de unos 30 cm de largo, con aspecto de pequeñas serpientes, sólo que estas tenían cuatro pequeñas patas equilibradas para sostener su en el futuro largo cuerpo y en el lomo entre las patas unas pequeñas incisiones en las que, como Harry sabía, se guardaban sus membranosas alas. Los Wyrms eran de todos los colores menos rojo. La mayoría de los colores estaban repetidos ya que había por lo menos 300 de estos animales.  
  
De repente uno de los Wyrms saca las alas y levantó torpemente el vuelo dirigiéndose a duras penas hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro contertulios y a trompicones logró posarse en el hombro del chico de ojos verde esmeralda. Después de dar un respingo el chico lo miró y se dio cuenta asombrado que la criatura era preciosa. Tenía la piel de un lustroso color plata y sus alas en contraposición eran de un tono un poco más oscuro dando así un bonito contraste. Los ojos eran de un color entre rojo y verde que le daba un toque muy extraño. Lo más gracioso llegó cuando el pequeño animal le dijo con voz sibilante:  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Cuándo comemos?- dijo el joven Wyrm con inocencia al chico moreno.  
  
Para sorpresa de los demás Salazar Slytherin rompió a reír con estruendosas carcajadas que provocaron que el joven Potter se pusiera sumamente rojo y que los otros dos miraran alternativamente a uno y a otro con desconcierto. Los otros dos contertulios se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos por su extraña reacción.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -Preguntó intrigado y curioso Hagrid.  
  
- Nada, no pasa nada. - dijo apurado el chico moreno, tratando de salir del paso.  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes, Salazar? - Cuestionó desconfiado Godric Gryffindor mirando a su carcajeante amigo.  
  
- De... jajajajajajajajaja. De que... jajajajajajajajaja. De que el Wyrm cree... jajajajajajajajaja. De que el Wyrm cree que es... jajajajajajajajaja. De que el Wyrm cree que es su madre... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. - dijo Salazar Slytherin medio ahogado de la risa que le había provocado la extraña reacción del pequeño ofidio.  
  
-Bueno, Harry, me parece que tu trabajo para este trimestre ya te ha elegido a ti - dijo el guardabosques entre las carcajadas de los otros, a esas alturas ambos estaban rodando por los suelos de la risa como el par de chiquillos que hace muchísimo tiempo habían sido.  
  
El chico tras unos momentos dudando si lanzarles unos cuantos encantamientos por reírse de él o si unirse a los otros con sus risas optó por la segunda y se empezó a reír de lo cómico de la situación. Tras unos minutos se empezaron a calmar poco a poco.  
  
- Bueno, Hagrid, ¿para qué nos has hecho venir? No creo que sea para reírnos sobre la adopción por mi parte de un Wyrm loco...- dijo con una mano en el estomago y mirando al inocente animalito que dormía placidamente sobre una de las mesas de trabajo preparadas para la clase.  
  
- Es para que me ayudéis con los Wyrms, es que sólo tienen dos semanas y no se como evitar que haya problemas con los alumnos. Porque, como tal vez sepas, los Wyrms son muy susceptibles a las ofensas, aun más que los hipogrifos... Pensé que tal vez vosotros podríais ayudarme... Harry, ¿qué es lo que sabes de los Wyrms? - dijo de un tirón un poco embarazado porque sabía que a su joven amigo no le gustaba nada tener que hablar en el idioma de las serpientes.  
  
- Son una mezcla de dragón y serpiente, aparecieron por primera vez en la época del Rey Arturo. Se dice que el primero de la especie fue creado por el mismísimo mago Merlín, es conocido como el Yr Gyrem Rua. Es el único de color rojo. Los Wyrm son hermafroditas, no necesitan ser parejas para reproducirse; ponen entre cuarenta y cincuenta huevos cada cincuenta años . Viven alrededor de quinientos años. Su piel es invulnerable a los hechizos y solamente las espadas más mágicas pueden atravesarla, incluso con estas representa una gran dificultad. Mide, una vez es adulto, entre dos metros y medio y cuatro metros; en casos de peligro extremo los más poderosos pueden llegar a multiplicar por diez su tamaño original. Pueden ser de todos los colores existentes excepto los distintos tonos de rojo. Son extremadamente peligrosos debido a que pueden escupir grandes cantidades de fuego, como los dragones, y a que tienen un veneno tan poderosamente mortal como el del basilisco, sólo que para el veneno del Wyrm ya hay remedio conocido desde hace algunos siglos. El veneno empieza a producirse en las glándulas de estos animales a partir de los cinco meses de vida. También poseen unas alas membranosas que les permiten desplazarse recorriendo grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo; pueden transportar pesos considerables, no tan grandes como los fénix, en pleno vuelo. Tienen unos sentidos muy agudos, son capaces de ver y oír a varios kilómetros de distancia. Se han dado casos de Wyrms que podían entender a los humanos. El idioma hablado por esta especie es el Pársel.- dijo con algo de resignación el más joven ante la atónita mirada de los otros tres por la gran sabiduría demostrada por él.  
  
- Entonces...¿me ayudarás? - preguntó inquieto y con cara suplicante el Guardián de los Terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Claro. Eres mi amigo y yo nunca dejo a mis amigos en la estacada - le dijo con una sonrisa al guardabosques de Hogwarts y se alegró mucho al ver como se le iluminaba la cara mientras él hablaba, ya que sabía que algunas personas le despreciaba y temían porque su madre era una giganta; ya que estos eran muy agresivos y violentos, pero cualquiera que conociera a Hagrid sabía que este no era para nada violento. Lo único preocupante de su personalidad era su tendencia a que le gustaran los animales más peligrosos del mundo mágico, desde pequeño siempre había querido tener un dragón de mascota...  
  
El tiempo que faltaba para que llegaran el resto de los chicos que daban la asignatura se lo pasaron el y Salazar Slytherin hablando con los pequeños y simpáticos animales y diciéndoles que no debían morder a los alumnos. Los jóvenes Wyrms aceptaron diciéndoles que lo harían si no les hacían daño, si los herían u ofendían se defenderían y no se hacían responsables de lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
Cuando llegaron los chicos de las Casas Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5º año vieron con sorpresa a los fundadores de sus respectivas Casas charlando animada y amigablemente con su profesor y su compañero Harry Potter. Algunos de los Slytherin de 6º año habían repetido y ahora se hallaban en contra del resto de chicos y chicas de su curso. Ewan Rosner y Dawson Maloy, que así se llamaban los Slytherin, se sentaron bastante lejos del resto del grupo que conformaban sus compañeros de habitación y las chicas de su Casa y aquellos de los que, poco tiempo atrás, eran sus peores enemigos, los enemigos ancestrales de cualquier Slytherin que se preciara de serlo, los miembros de la Casa Gryffindor. Los malcarados miembros de la Casa de las Serpientes miraban al alegre grupo que formaban los alborotados alumnos con los que compartían clase y la mirada se les iluminó con un brillo maligno y cruel a la vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, teniendo la misma idea...  
  
Mientras, los demás jóvenes, se habían unido a la conversación de los que ya estaban ahí. Cinco minutos después la clase dio comienzo. La noticia de que la nota del trimestre, y probablemente del curso, dependían de pasarse tres meses cuidando a todas horas a unos bicharracos que escupían fuego, eran muy venenosos y al parecer intratables, por la forma en que los estaban mirando algunos de los que habían asomado las cabezas por encima del borde de la caja, no le hacía gracia a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry que ya tenía a su trabajo retrepado sobre su hombro muy cómodamente dormido e incluso le había parecido simpático al hablar con él un rato antes...  
  
-Bueno, ahora levantaos y elegid el vuestro. ¿Por qué me miráis así? - dijo al ver la desconfiada mirada que se dibuja en la cara de todos los muchachos y las muchachas de la clase - Venga, venga, que no os van a morder, ya hemos estado discutiendo con ellos sobre eso y mientras los tratéis con respeto no os harán nada... - dijo mientras se alejaba acompañado por los fundadores, los chicos suponían que a buscar comida para los Wyrm, dejando a sus alumnos ocupados decidiendo por que animal decantarse.  
  
Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos sumamente extrañados, preguntándose que quería decir el semigigante con eso y se no se habría vuelto completamente loco. De repente Draco Malfoy abrió completamente los ojos mientras pasaba su vista de su nuevo amigo Harry al lejano fundador de la Casa a la que pertenecía, Salazar Slytherin, empezando a comprender a que se refería su profesor y suspirando se acercó a uno de los cajones que contenían a los pequeños Wyrms para elegir al suyo. Con él se acercaron varios compañeros, entre ellos Ron y Hermione, después de un rato mirándolos estaba indeciso entre dos, cogiendo uno en cada mano con mucha delicadeza se volvió y le preguntó a su compañero.  
  
-Harry, ¿cuál me recomiendas que escoja?- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad en su pálido semblante. El resto de la clase los miraba bastante extrañados por la estrambótica pregunta  
  
-¿A qué te refieres, Draco?- preguntó Ron inocentemente con expresión de incredulidad en su pecoso rostro mientras se preguntaba si su nuevo amigo no se habría vuelto completamente loco por hacer semejante pregunta al chico moreno. ¿Cómo iba a saber él cual de esos bichos era mejor? Mientras estos pensamientos asaltaban la mente de la mayoría de los allí presentes la voz de Potter los sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Pues yo te recomiendo que elijas al púrpura, es muy simpático y mucho más agradable que el verde, que es un verdadero gruñón... - dijo muy tranquilamente en apariencia, puesto que por dentro estaba tan sumamente nervioso por la reacción de sus compañeros que prácticamente se le doblaban las rodillas y las manos le temblaban sobre manera. Se estaba empezando a imaginar las distintas reacciones que podía causar el recuerdo de que el hablaba el idioma de las serpientes, y no encontraba ninguna buena, todas eran terriblemente negativa y exageradas.  
  
Poco a poco los demás chicos fueron dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban tanto la pregunta hecha por Draco Malfoy como la respuesta dada por Harry Potter. De repente todos parecieron recordar que su compañero y amigo era un hablante de pársel, el único además de Lord Voldemort y Salazar Slytherin, dos magos que siempre habían estado íntimamente relacionados con el uso de Artes Oscuras y con la discriminación contra los hijos de muggles y cualquier raza o sangre mezclada de distintas razas. En general contra cualquiera que no fuera un mago de sangre limpia, como ellos decían. La gran mayoría retrocedió un paso, pequeño, pero más que suficiente para dar pie a los dos Slytherin atacaran al chico de Gryffindor y a sus amigos; Ron, Hermione y Draco; cuando salieron en su defensa.  
  
Cuando volvieron Hagrid, Gryffindor y Slytherin, que habían ido a buscar algo para alimentar a los pequeños Wyrms, se encontraron a media clase mezclada en una gran pelea que no sabían porque se había formado. Apenas dejaron las bandejas que traían flotando con ellos en una de las mesas colocadas en el prado fueron a tratar de separar a los alumnos en conflicto. Cuando por fin lograron alejarlos lo suficiente para que dejaran de pelear los tres profesores estaban bastante enfurecidos por el "extraño" comportamiento de los jóvenes que tenían a su cargo. Al examinar de cerca de los adversarios se dieron cuenta de que varios de ellos deberían ser enviados a la enfermería, todos tenían contusiones y rasguños y uno de los Slytherin tenía un hechizo auto golpeador muy molesto. La mayoría de los participantes en el altercado tenía suficientes encantamientos y maldiciones como para que no los reconocieran ni sus madres... La visión general del grupo era bastante graciosa y divertida ya que todos estaban afectados por hechizos excepto Harry, que estaba muy tranquilo tratando de detener una hemorragia nasal bastante abundante. Los iniciadores de la pelea tenían aspecto de un par de trols afectados de hongos disfrazados de payasos y con un ataque de risas imparable. Los tres hombres, muy interesados, preguntaron al joven Potter.  
  
-¿Cómo es que tú no tienes ningún síntoma de alguna maldición y los demás hallan acabado en este estado? - dijo con algo de malicia y mucha curiosidad en la voz Slytherin- ¿Acaso te has escapado del combate? ¿No se supone que los Gryffindor son los más valientes? - preguntó con una mezcla de interés, simpatía y algo de burla en su tono de voz.  
  
-Pues si, lo que pasa es que no me han dado con ningún maleficio, aunque eso inútiles no le darían ni a una pared de piedra..., pero en la pelea si que he estado desde el comienzo...- dijo el interpelado provocando las risas de casi todos.  
  
-Claro, como que la has empezado tú, Lengua viperina. -dijo Dawson Maloy esperando que castigaran, o por lo menos le bajaran puntos a los que le había dejado en ese estado.  
  
De repente uno de los frascos de comida explotó en miles de pequeños fragmentos bañando toda la zona con los diminutos pedazos de cristal y dejando a la mayoría boquiabierta de la impresión. Mientras los chicos trataban de reponerse del susto recibido, Salazar le lanzó a Godric una mirada de reproche, como advirtiéndole algo. A lo que el anciano hombre respondió encogiéndose de hombros de hombros y articulando una respuesta sin llegar a emitir ningún sonido a lo que el otro frunció el entrecejo confundido. Esta silenciosa conversación fue interrumpida por un comentario amenazante del moreno de ojos verdes.  
  
-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, puede que la siguiente esté más cerca... - dijo lanzando una mirada a una de las cajas donde estaban guardados algunos de los pequeños Wyrms que estaba cerca del chico pelirrojo de Slytherin. Éste al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir se puso palidísimo y retrocedió asustado. En ese momento los dos fundadores parecían no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, ambos habían estado demasiado concentrados en su propia conversación y no habían prestado atención a lo que decían los alumnos. Mientras que Hagrid, temiéndose lo peor y que la pelea pasara a mayores, dijo enfadado:  
  
- ¡¡Ya basta, chicos!! ¡¡Que no tenéis tres años para estar peleando todo el día por tonterías!!  
  
Tras este hecho todo volvió a la relativa tranquilidad habitual en una de las clases del guardabosques. Cuando esta finalizó Hagrid le pidió a Harry que se quedara un momento para hablar con él.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, Harry!!!! Es muy peligroso. - le reclamó el semigigante muy enfadado.  
  
- Lo siento, Hagrid, fue un accidente... me enfadé y perdí el control... cuando me di cuenta el frasco ya había estallado... - dijo avergonzado el joven Gryffindor.  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No entiendo nada, ¿alguno de los dos me lo podría explicar...? - cuestionó Salazar un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de los otros dos.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que Harry es un Telekinético, como lo fue su padre, también hay otros poderes, como los que tenía su... el resto de su familia... - acabó rápidamente como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía, mientras los otros cruzaban miradas.  
  
- Bueno, yo tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - comentó el chico mientras se iba en dirección al colegio.  
  
Corrió por lo silenciosos pasillos hasta la alejada aula de Defensa. Cuando por fin llegó jadeaba considerablemente, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que llamar y esperar a que la profesora le diera permiso para franquear la puerta. Estos pensamientos eran normales en todos los alumnos desde la primera clase con la profesora Ariel Rapoff. Durante la clase de los Gryffindor de quinto año la mujer había demostrado que era una bruja en más de un sentido.  
  
Nada más llegar a la clase todos vieron como la mujer los miraba a todos con desaprobación. En especial a Parvati y a Lavander que iban levemente maquilladas. Era una mujer de aspecto severo, incluso más que la profesora McGonagall, vestía con escrupulosidad y austeridad, en su atuendo no había el más mínimo adorno o complemento innecesario. Su escueta túnica era lisa, larga y negra, muy práctica para enseñar, aunque horrible a la vista. Su severo rostro estaba surcado de profundas arrugas y lo único que destacaba en él era sus desaprobadores ojos amarillos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño aun más apretado y tirante que el de la profesora de Transformaciones. El cabello era negro pero estaba recorrido de mechones blancos, haciendo que se asemejara a una cebra o un tejón, Su expresión habitual hacía que el profesor Snape, incluso de mal humor, pareciera el más sonriente y feliz de los hombres.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron por fin sentados a su gusto se presentó y les dio las normas generales que ella exigía en sus clases. La mayoría eran simplemente ridículas. Obligó a todas las chicas a atarse el pelo como lo llevaba ella y se pasó toda la hora molestando a Harry. A éste le había crecido bastante el cabello desde la última vez que se lo había cortado y no pensaba volverlo a hacer pronto si podía evitarlo. La mujer estuvo durante toda la clase recomendándole que fuera al peluquero y se peinara decentemente. Cosa que molestó mucho al chico de ojos verdes. La profesora Rapoff se dedicó toda la hora de clase a explicar de manera muy confusa, complicada y liosa la maldición reductora. Además de quitar puntos hasta por respirar era peor profesora que Lockhart y Quirrel juntos.  
  
El chico suspiró con resignación cuando escuchó la voz de su queridísima profesora franqueándole la entrada al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando entró la estricta mujer le miró con una desaprobación mayor de lo habitual y le mandó que se sentara sin llegar a pedirle explicaciones por su tardanza. Seguramente alguno de sus compañeros le había dicho que estaba con Hagrid. Al parecer había estado explicando el encantamiento patrono. Todos la miraban confusos, sin entender nada. Hasta Hermione parecía desconcertada por su pésima explicación.  
  
Harry miraba extrañado a la profesora. Estaba enseñando un encantamiento muy superior al Nivel Corriente de Embrujo a una clase de 5º año. Eso no era nada normal. Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore se lo había pedido a causa de la posible unión de los dementores a Voldemort, pero por el camino que iban lo único que iba a lograr esa mujer es darles a todos muchos deberes y un enorme dolor de cabeza. Tras decidir que lo mejor para su salud era ignorar a la mujer se puso a recordar como había aprendido el 'expecto patronus' con Remus Lupin, su profesor en tercer año y gran amigo de sus padres. Llevaba ya un rato enfrascado en sus recuerdos cuando la profesora le sacó bruscamente de ellos. Le estaba llamando con aspecto enfurecido desde hacía algunos minutos.  
  
- Le agradezco que agracie esta clase con su presencia, señor Potter. ¿Qué es eso tan interesante e importante que le impide prestar atención a MI clase?- dijo fuera de sí Rapoff.  
  
-Nada, profesora, simplemente me deleitaba con su maravillosa explicación. - dijo el chico destilando sarcasmo en su tono.  
  
- Excelente, Potter, si cree saber tanto como para opinar sobre mi método de enseñanza, por favor, salga a hacernos una demostración... Si lo hace bien a la primera tendrá un 10 el trimestre si no estará suspenso. ¿Queda claro? - dijo la mujer venenosamente.  
  
-Como el agua, profesora Rapoff. - respondió con tranquilidad mientras toda la clase, menos Hermione, le miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Él se levantó, se paró en el centro del aula, delante de todos, extendió la varita y empezó a concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz.  
  
-¡Expecto Patronus!- exclamó de manera claramente audible y entendible y de su varita surgió un hermoso ciervo plateado que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los Ravenclaw y a la mayor parte de los Gryffindor con los que daba clase.  
  
La profesora le miró con incredulidad y pregunto algo alterada con una voz más aguda de lo normal.  
  
-¿Cuándo y dónde ha aprendido a llevar a cabo este encantamiento?  
  
-El profesor Lupin me lo enseñó en tercero por causa de los dementores que ese año hubo apostados en los alrededores del colegio. - contestó el joven de pelo negro con seguridad e indiferencia. La campana que marcaba el final de la clase le libró de más preguntas por parte da la extraña mujer. Las clases de ese día pasaron sin más incidentes. Salvo porque cada vez que se cruzaba con los dos fundadores estos le saludaban con amabilidad e incluso se paraban a conversar con él; cosa que despertaba muchas suspicacias y envidias entre el resto de los alumnos del colegio, e incluso entre algunos de los profesores.  
  
Al terminar la última clase, en lugar de dirigirse con sus compañeros hacia la Torre de Gryffindor tomó el camino que llevaba hasta la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada la despacho del director. Cuando llegó ante ella le dio la contraseña y ésta se retiró dejándole ver las escaleras móviles que tanto conocía. Mientras subía iba recordando todas las veces que había estado en ese mismo despacho y cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que no lo visitaba por algo relacionado con Voldemort o acusado de algo grave.  
  
-¡Hola, Harry! ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- preguntó amablemente el director mientras le sonreía al alumno que acababa de entrar en su despacho.  
  
- Verá, profesor, es que los chicos de Séptimo de la Casa Gryffindor querían organizar un baile de disfraces en Halloween y me pidieron que fuera yo el que le pidiera el permiso para hacerlo.- dijo el chico algo titubeante.  
  
Bueno, bueno, un baile de disfraces...hace mucho que no se organiza ninguno en Hogwarts.¿Piensan hacerlo sólo para los Gryffindor o para toda la escuela? ¿Y dices que ellos quieren organizarlo todo? ¡¡¡Que valientes!!!  
  
-Sí, pero también planean pedir ayuda a algunos otros alumnos menores y de otras Casas...  
  
-Me parece muy bien, pero pongo dos condiciones; - dijo desenfadadamente el jovial hombre - no podrán asistir los menores de cuarto año, salvo que sean invitados por alguien de los cursos superiores, y tampoco podrá ir nadie que no haya hecho por sí mismo su disfraz; No vale comprarlo ni que te los haga otra persona, pero se puede pedir ayuda tanto a profesores como a otros alumnos.  
  
- De acuerdo, profesor Dumbledore, no creo que tengan ningún problema con eso.  
  
-Excelente, en ese caso lo anunciaré al resto del colegio mañana durante la cena. 


End file.
